Extraña obsesión
by Leyla
Summary: Kagome ha sido secuestrada por un misterioso sujeto... Inuyasha está que explota de la preocupación... Muchas preguntas sin respuesta... Y Kagome que no recuerda ni como se llama.
1. Capítulo 1

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo I

La noche era clara, la Luna llena reinaba en el cielo rodeada de estrellas y la suave brisa acariciaba gentil el rostro de un meditabundo y también algo preocupado Inuyasha.

Había permanecido sobre aquella rama por muchas horas ya, cuando la impaciencia se apoderó de él por completo, entonces dejó su trono y se encaminó con determinación hacia el pozo que comunicaba su tiempo con el de Kagome.

Kagome...

Aquella niña tonta... ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo allá, que no regresaba?

Para variar, no habían peleado ni nada de eso... hasta donde él sabía todo estaba bien al momento de partir hacia su época, y era por eso que no se explicaba la tardanza de ella. Había dicho que regresaría al cabo de tres días... pero ya había transcurrido el cuarto y ni noticias de la escurridiza muchacha. ¿Es que no tenía palabra?

Una vez junto al pozo de los huesos, se inclinó ligeramente y olfateó... pero no percibió ningún aroma extraño. Con más razón su impaciencia se incrementó y hasta se sintió molesto. De nada servía ser cortés y complaciente con ella. ¡Tonta Kagome! No se podía confiar en ella ni dejarla andar por ahí sin supervisión.

"¡Hay Kagome! ¿En dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer en tu tiempo? "

Ciertamente, había cosas mucho más importantes y urgentes a las que atender en el Sengoku. Reunir los fragmentos de la Esfera de las Cuatro Alamas, era mucho más importante que los absurdos estudios que le quitaban tanto tiempo a Kagome. ¿Es que nunca lo entendería?

Él había llegado a pensar que las cosas estaban muy claras a ese respecto, y era por eso que se sentía tan enfadado cuando Kagome no cumplía con lo que prometía... más allá de las promesas que se hicieran de acompañarse y de protegerse el uno al otro, la misión que tenían que cumplir representaba mucho más que una aventura, porque Naraku nunca descansaba y ya les llevaba mucha más ventaja de la que ellos pudieran desear.

-Ya veo que tendré que ir por ti... – Murmuró entre dientes y se perdió en las profundidades del pozo.

**********************************************************************************************

Kagome abrió los ojos con dificultad, le llevó unos momentos poder aclarar la vista y cuando por fin lo hubo conseguido, comprobó que en realidad estaba rodeada por la penumbra.

Estaba confundida y desorientada, no sabía en dónde estaba... Un insistente dolor de cabeza la atormentaba dificultándole el razonamiento. Trataba de reconocer aquel lugar, pero como en principio no distinguía bien las cosas en la oscuridad... simplemente trató de buscar en sus recuerdos algún indicio de las razones por las que estaba allí, cual fuera ese lugar.

Se descubrió a sí misma tendida en un mullido lecho, un género suave cubría su cuerpo desnudo... "¿Desnudo?"

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de su condición e instintivamente cubrió mejor su cuerpo con las sábanas, para luego dejar el lecho en busca de sus ropas y por supuesto, también de la salida.

Por más que buscó y buscó incesantemente no halló ninguna de las dos... ¿Acaso no había una salida? ¡Claro que debía existir una! Sólo que... tal vez estaría muy bien oculta. ¡Y para colmo no podía ver nada en toda esa oscuridad! Buscaba a tientas... pero no halló en su camino más que algunos muebles.

De repente la frustración se transformó en miedo. Estaba perdida sin noción del tiempo que había estado allí metida, y en medio de una oscuridad tan densa que bien podría haber pensado que estaba ciega... Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y aunque trató de retenerlas, no lo consiguió. Soltó un leve sollozo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos... Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía porqué estaba actuando en ese modo, ella no era sí, no era de las que se dejan asustar y se echan a llorar...

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué estaba llorando? ¿A qué le temía realmente?

A su alrededor tan sólo se percibían los sonidos que ella misma emitía, por eso cuando por fin logró recomponer el ritmo de su respiración, se hizo un silencio inimaginable, sobrenatural.

Pero ese silencio no duró más que el breve tiempo que Kagome pudo contener la última inspiración dentro de sus pulmones... Volvió a intentarlo y entonces pudo percibir la presencia de alguien más que poco a poco se aproximaba.

No estaba en la misma habitación con ella, pero se acercaba. De eso estaba segura.

Siguió el sonido de unos pasos con atención, tratando de identificar el lugar de donde provenían. El sonido se intensificaba... Se hizo de repente la luz y Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquella luz era demasiado brillante y le lastimaba los ojos.

Luego sintió como una fuertes manos la sujetaban por los hombros, y una respiración agitada cerca de su oído.

- Hasta que por fin te despiertas. No pensé que fueras a recuperarte con tanta rapidez. Eres fuerte. - Una voz gruesa y algo ronca se susurró al oído.

Kagome quería gritar, salir corriendo de allí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

El ser que la sujetaba se percibía agresivo, hostil. Trato de abrir los ojos para mirar de quién se trataba, pero la intensa luz seguí ahí, segándola. Volvió a intentarlo y por un momento creyó que ese resplandor provenía del ser que la tenía sujeta.

Algo húmedo y frío le rozó el cuello e inconscientemente se estremeció.

- Mhm... Muy bien, ya va siendo hora de que compruebe la veracidad de esos comentarios...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la Autora 

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida... no sé que tan aceptable me halla quedado... espero que lo suficiente como para que alguien se interese en saber como continúa ^^

Espero que les halla gustado el principio de la historia y por favor denme su opinión ( buena o mala).

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	2. Capítulo 2

**__**

Notas de la autora I

¡Hola a todos! Seguramente habrán notado que soy nueva en esto... Me han dicho que olvidé el "DISCLAIMER". Bueno, esta vez no lo olvidaré, así que aquí vamos...

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko y el Señor de ambos (aún no lo he bautizado), son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo II

- ¡Yoko! - Una voz estridente y desagradable se hizo escuchar en la noche.

Un pequeño sujeto desgreñado y de aspecto sucio volteó a ver con el rostro cubierto de miedo. Su respiración se aceleró primero, luego poco a poco se tranquilizó al divisar a su esposa que se acercaba a la carrera, berreando como condenada.

- ¡Ya! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no andes gritando así por la noche? ¡Espantas hasta a los muertos! - Yoko aprovechó el hecho de que a su mujer le faltara el aire para poder soltarle la reprimenda completa sin interrupciones. - A ver, dime qué es lo que pasa, - hizo un gesto alzando las manos dándole a entender que lo hiciera con calma, - Y quiero que seas comprensible. - Advirtió.

- El Señor... - comenzó a decir aún jadeando por la falta de aire, - el señor ha dado con ella. Con la mujer del retrato.

- ¿Y cómo ha sido eso?

- La trajo un tipo que no había visto nunca antes... era bajito y seguramente muy feo.

- ¿Seguramente? - Inquirió Yoko en tono impaciente.

- Es que estaba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con una capa... Nadie pudo ver su rostro, salvo el Señor.

Yoko hizo una mueca de disgusto. - Maldita sea mi suerte. - Murmuró entre dientes y dejo sus quehaceres a la mitad para luego salir como disparado en dirección los bosques. Rioko, su esposa, le siguió con la mirada. Le preocupaba lo que su metiche marido pudiera llegar a hacer, era muy ambicioso pero nada inteligente, por mucho que él así lo creyera...

"Hay, Yoko, ¿en qué te meterás ahora? Si nuestro señor se entera, será mejor que no te encuentre a mano o... y mejor yo también me estoy atenta, no sea que se desquite conmigo..."

**********************************************************************************************

Inuyasha regresó al Senguku totalmente desconcertado.

Se había presentado en casa de Kagome y como no era demasiado tarde halló a toda la familia Higurashi reunida para cenar. Pensó que encontraría a la ingrata de Kagome sentada a la mesa... pero no fue así. Al verle irrumpir como una tromba en el comedor, todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos.

Fue una bendición que la madre de Kagome se apresurara a preguntar por su hija antes de que él pudiera soltar media palabra...

Kagome nunca había llegado a su casa. Todos en su tiempo pensaban que estaba con él. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que se le había extraviado? Definitivamente, no podía hacer tal cosa, así que optó por lo práctico y les mintió a todos descaradamente, les dijo que estaba bien, que habían discutido y que ella lo había echado al pozo de un golpe... Bueno, si quería mentir bien tenía que arriesgarse a decir algo que sonara verosímil, ¿no?

Disimuló su preocupación con enojo. Se mostró muy seguro y se despidió de todos como si nada hubiera pasado... pero ahora tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de esa seguridad. ¿Cómo demonios se le había extraviado Kagome? ¡Y delante de sus narices! Lo peor de todo el asunto era que lo que fuera que le hubiese sucedido, había sido cuatro días atrás... No quería ser pesimista, pero no podía evitar sentir una desesperación creciente en su interior.

¡La había descuidado! Y la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas. No iba a admitirlo, pero sentía miedo, miedo de que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

En ese preciso momento se habría lanzado en su búsqueda, pero los dos días siguientes a la partida de Kagome habían sido lluviosos, de modo que no tenía un rastro que seguir. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Tendría que recurrir a sus compañeros de viaje para organizar la pesquiza, Miroku era muy hábil para esas cosas, él se encargaría de hacer las primeras averiguaciones.

Saltando de rama en rama, se apresuró a ir en busca del grupo.

"Kagome..."

**********************************************************************************************

¿Otra vez la oscuridad?

No. No era eso. Había estado inconsciente otra vez.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, al parecer había dormido mucho, y se sentía débil... Afortunadamente esta vez sí pudo ver todo cuanto la rodeaba. Por lo que podía recordar de sus sensaciones pasadas, estaba recostada en el mismo lecho que le vez anterior, solo que esta vez llevaba puesta una suerte de bata, muy ligera. Se incorporó lentamente, aún estaba aturdida, aunque so sabía de las razones.

Buscó en derredor con la mirada y halló a una criatura bajita y arrugada que al parecer estaba lavando algunos paños en un fuentón. Cuando la criatura se dio la vuelta habiendo advertido que había despertado, comprobó que se trataba de una yukai.

Se asustó un poco por la sorpresa y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

- Por fin despiertas. - Dijo la yukai en tono monocorde. - Has dormido por tres días completos, estabas muy mal. - Se acercó a Kagome con paso lento pero decidido, llevaba unas ropas en las manos. Cuando estuvo a un lado del techo, alargó una mano para posarla sobre la frente de Kagome, ésta se estremeció pero al notar que la yukai no tenía intenciones de atacarla, se relajó un poco. - No. Ya no tienes fiebre. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien... eso creo... - Respondió la joven con voz trémula.

- Muy bien. Entonces levántate y vístete. - Le alcanzó las ropas que traía. - Debes tener hambre. - Kagome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. - El Señor está en el comedor ahora, alístate rápido y te llevaré con él.

La joven se levantó de la cama, se vistió y peinó. Luego siguió a la yukai, que la guió por una serie de laberínticos y fríos pasillos de piedra. Iba muy callada, tratando de contener la curiosidad. La yukai se dio cuenta de ello y se apresuró a decir: - Yo no soy a quien debes hacer las preguntas, niña. Cuanto quieras saber, mi Señor te lo explicará, eso si le hallas de buen humor, claro está.

- ¿Y quién es tu señor?

- Que no me preguntes, he dicho. - La calló.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? - La yukai no respondió, pero la joven insistió. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Porque debes de tener un nombre. ¿O es que eso tampoco me lo puedes decir?

- Rioko, ¿estás feliz? - Espetó con hastío. - Y es todo a cuanto responderé. Hazme el favor de quedarte callada hasta que lleguemos al comedor.

Se hizo el silencio una vez más, hasta que por fin dieron con el bendito salón comedor. Las enormes puertas de madera maciza se abrieron delante ambas y una cálida luz proveniente del interior del salón las envolvió.

- Hemos llegado.

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora II

¡Hola de nuevo a tos los que han leído este "intento de fanfic"! Debo reconocer que no estaba muy segura de que alguien se interesara en esto... así que estoy encantada con todos aquellos que dejaron su review . ^__^

Muuuuchas gracias a:

****

YO (QUIEN MÁS VA A SER: Mmm... gracias por hacerme saber que lees esto. XP Ojalá y sigas queriendo saber como se continúa.^^

****

Cess007: ¿Te he dejado "anonadado"? ^^ Bueno, no creo que en este cap. se aclaren muchas dudas que digamos... pero hacia allá vamos. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. ^_^

****

Soya: ¡Gracias por el review! Creo que al menos sabemos que Kagome no está en un hospital, ni tampoco en su tiempo... (muejeje...) Y sí, alguien la secuestró, pero no estoy muy segura de que se trate de un "desquiciado" ni... ¡Ups! Mejor no digo más... Gracias de nuevo.^^

****

Kagome-inuyasha: Me alegro de que te guste el fic. En este cap. al menos te has de haber enterado de que "el misterioso sujeto" no es uno de los personajes de Takahashi... Muchísimas gracias por el comment. ^__^

Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. 

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	3. Capítulo 3

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko y el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo III

Las pesadas puertas del salón comedor se abrieron revelando una gran estancia, muy bien ventilada e iluminada, con enormes ventanales. Al centro una larga mesa de madera, se disponía cubierta por todo tipo de alimentos de magnífico aspecto. Un ligero aroma de jazmines se colaba desde el exterior y perfumaba maravillosamente el ambiente.

Rioko se hizo a un lado e indicó con un además a Kagome que ingresara al salón. - Anda, el señor te está esperando.

Kagome se limitó a obedecer, y una vez hubo cruzado el umbral, las pesadas puertas se cerraron tras de sí.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y por algunos instantes se limitó a permanecer de pie en su lugar. Buscó con la mirada a quien se suponía que estaría esperando por ella, pero no logró distinguir a nadie más en la estancia. Entonces, por fin se relajó un tanto y dio un paso hacia delante con intención de sentarse a la tentadora mesa. Tenía en verdad mucho hambre.

- Pensé que te quedarías ahí parada, por siempre. - Una voz gruesa y grave la sorprendió provocándole tamaño susto. - ¿A qué le temes?

De repente un sujeto alto y delgado hizo su aparición desde uno de los rincones del salón. Con paso lento y cauteloso se acercó a ella dejando ver su rostro que hasta el momento había estado cubierto por las sombras.

Kagome se quedó como de piedra, observando a aquél que se acercaba, sin responder a la pregunta que se le había formulado.

Tenía los ojos del color de las amatistas, la piel blanca pero no demasiado pálida, finas facciones y el cabello largo del color del fuego, caía a sus espaldas en cascada. Vestía un atuendo oscuro del color del olivo, con algunos vivos dorados. Inconscientemente, Kagome pensó que era en verdad atractivo, y si analizaba la situación con un poco de sangre fría... no se percibía en él hostilidad alguna.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella, le tendió amablemente la diestra. - No tienes por qué temer, estás en tu casa.

La muchacha titubeó antes de tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, pero finalmente su intuición la impulsó a aceptar el gesto. Cuando extendió la propia mano, él la sujetó con firmeza, colocó su palma hacia arriba y luego depositó en ella un pequeño objeto... Un colgante. - Ten. Creo que esto te pertenece.

- ¿Esto es mío? - Preguntó Kagome sin comprender de qué se trataba todo aquello. - ¿Y qué es?

- ¿Pero, cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿Levabas contigo semejante trozo Shikon y dices que no sabes qué es? - Hizo una pausa y observó a la joven detenidamente. Realmente no tenía idea de a que se refería. - Ya veo... Seguramente quien sea que te atacara, estaba buscando esto... Lo que no me explico es de dónde lo obtuviste.

Kagome seguía mirándolo sin comprender nada, y al mismo tiempo un tanto hechizada por la belleza de su interlocutor.

- Dime. ¿No recuerdas nada, verdad?

- No... supongo que no.

- Entonces déjame conservar esto hasta que descubramos que fue lo que pasó. - Kagome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. - Muy bien. Ahora acompáñame a la mesa, por favor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

__

"¿Qué cómo me llamo?" Pensó Kagome. Entonces advirtió que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Y ya no le importaron ni el lugar en donde estaba ni quien fuera su anfitrión... ¡No sabía nada de sí misma! Su cuerpo se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque aquel sujeto la tenía firmemente tomada de la mano.

- ¿Te sucede algo malo? ¿Es que aún no te sientes bien? - Preguntó él y Kagome percibió cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. - No se preocupe, estoy bien. Es sólo que... no recuerdo mi propio nombre.

- Ya veo. Tenemos un gran problema aquí. - Frunció el ceño. - Y supongo que tampoco tienes idea de quien soy.

- No, señor. - Respondió la joven al tiempo que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Tal vez sea algo temporal... De todos modos en cuanto Yoko regrese, le consultaremos. - Con un además indicó a Kagome que tomara asiento, con gentileza acercó su silla a la mesa y luego se acomodó frente a ella. - Mi nombre es Hiroki y soy el señor de este castillo, y tú, como te llames, a partir de este momento eres mi invitada y puedes quedarte en mis dominios el tiempo que quieras.

Su voz era aterciopelada, grave, seria, pero sumamente agradable y en cierto modo tranquilizadora, tanto que Kagome perdió por completo el miedo que sintiera en un primer momento. Así que comenzó a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Eres un yukai?

- Taiyukai. - Hiroki, la corrigió.

- ¿Y porqué me recibes tan amablemente, entonces?

La expresión de Hiroki se tornó más seria. - Verás... no es mi intención engañarte, si te recibo en mis dominios es porque busco algo a cambio, pero eso no es algo que puedas darme mientras no recuerdes quien eres. No sé que fue lo que te sucedió antes de llegar aquí, el sujeto que te trajo no dio a conocer su identidad, pero ya he dado orden para que le busquen, puesto que no te trajo en la mejor de las condiciones.

- Entonces... ¿tú me estabas buscando?

- Así es. Y espero que pronto el inútil de Yoco te ayude a recordar, para que tú puedas ayudarme a mí a resolver una pequeño asunto. - Hizo una breve pausa. - Pero ahora come y déjate de preguntas. - Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida. - Cualquier cosa que necesites, Rioko te la proporcionará. Puedes andar por donde te plazca, pero no vayas a salirte del castillo, es peligroso.

- ¿Porqué?

- Alguien te atacó, y hasta no saber las razones, no quiero que salgas. ¿Entendido? - Y así diciendo, dejó el salón.

__

"¿La invitada de un taiyukai? Eso sí que no lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años." Suspiró, resignada. _" Estoy perdida... ¿Y ahora qué...? ¡Demonios, ni sé como me llamo!"_

**********************************************************************************************

- ¡¿Qué?! - Berreó Shippo. - ¡¿Qué extraviaste a Kagome, cabeza de perro?!

- Ya, cálmate Shippo. - Intervino Miroku con su habitual tono conciliador. - Inuyasha no tiene la culpa de nada... al menos por esta vez.

- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear? ¿No ven que Kagome puede estar corriendo peligro? - Sango intervino a su vez. Estaba realmente preocupada.

- Tiene toda la razón. - Muy diligente, Miriku se alejó del grupo en dirección a la aldea.

Inuyasha, estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera se detuvo a callar al pequeño kitsune. Ni bien le hubo comunicado al grupo lo acontecido con Kagome, se alejó de ellos a toda prisa. Tal vez su olfato aún fuera capaz de hallar algún rastro de la joven.

Saltando de rama en rama, se internó en el espeso bosque.

La sangre fluía en sus venas a elevadas temperaturas. Estaba furioso y preocupado... No podía sucederle nada malo a su Kagome, claro que no... Pero quien fuera que se la hubiese llevado, tendría que vérselas con él, y lo pagaría muy caro...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora

¡Hola a todos una vez más!

Sé que aún no se han aclarado muchas dudas, pero les garantizo a todos los que leen este fic, que a partir de la próxima entrega, nos iremos enterando de que es lo que pasa realmente...

Ahora, los agradecimientos:

****

AoMe - LuPiN: Muchas gracias por leer este fic, y por dejar tu review. Lamento no haberte tomado en cuenta en los agradecimientos de la actualización anterior, pero me temo que mientras estabas dejando tu review, yo me hallaba precisamente actualizando... ^_^ En fin, cuanto menos sabemos que Kagome fue atacada por alguien, y que no estaba borracha... ^^ Ojalá y te guste como avanza la historia.

****

Sess007: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esto! Y no temas, que esta no es una historia entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, es más, aún no tengo decidido si el guapo Lord de Occidente aparecerá en esta historia... He visto que eres autor de muchos fics... a ver cuando me hago un tiempo para leer algunos. ^__^

****

Soya: ¡No desesperes! Al menos ya sabes que "el anfitrión" de Kagome no es ninguno de los que suponías... Y las cosas comenzarás a esclarecerse pronto, no te preocupes. Gracias por seguir el fic. ^^

****

Sakura Kinomoto: ¿Así que crees que la trama del fic es interesante? ¡Que buena eres conmigo! Gracias. ^__^ Y gracias también por dejar tu review, me gusta muuuuucho recibirlos. ^^

Bueno, eso es todo, por el momento.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	4. Capítulo 4

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, y Nishido (que ya aparecerá...), son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo IV

El enorme retrato pendía apoyado en el frío muro de piedra. La sonrisa indeleble y encantadora de la joven que miraba con ojos vivaces, invitantes, surtía una suerte de hechizo sobre el sujeto que, embelesado se perdía en la profundidad de aquellos ojos, en el rosado tentador de sus labios, que se percibían tan reales...

Casi sentía que de un momento a otro, saltaría del cuadro para buscar el abrigo de sus fuertes brazos. Casi podía sentir la seda de sus cabellos, oscuros como la misma noche, entre sus dedos, y oler su esencia, fresca, juvenil... Imaginaba que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón confundiéndose con los del suyo propio, y su respiración agitada junto a su pecho.

Todo se percibía tan real...

Sólo que cuando por fin quiso estrechar el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha en un cálido abrazo... ella se desvaneció.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que sus instintos y su anhelo tomaran el control sobre su conciencia. Ella se había marchado hacía años, tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo le parecía que todo había acontecido apenas el día anterior.

En cada rincón, aún podía percibir su aroma, tan embriagante como el primer día. Sus sentidos le engañaban con frecuencia, y a veces creía que de un momento a otro la encontraría vagando por los oscuros pasillos.

Frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta en su lugar, en parte enfadado, en parte fatigado, agobiado... Anduvo como sin rumbo, envuelto en la penumbra que le era tan indiferente como la luz más brillante. Su paso era pausado y elegante. Llevaba las manos entrelazadas a las espaldas y la mirada perdida, como si mirara hacia el pasado.

Luego comenzó a liar en su mente, los sucesos de los últimos días. En parte sentía que ella estaba de regreso al fin, pero no era tan iluso como para pensar que era ella realmente. Al ojo físico, era su viva imagen, pero ante los demás sentidos, era evidente que se trataba de una persona distinta. Pero eso no le desagradaba realmente, porque si bien no eran idénticas más que en el aspecto físico, su esencia se percibía tanto o más agradable que la de la primera.

El extraño sujeto que la trajo hasta él, no quiso soltar ni media palabra cuando se le preguntó acerca de las circunstancias en que la encontrara. _"¡Débil, cobarde, maldito!"_ Pensó. Era menos que un sucio insecto, pero tenía la lengua más dura que había conocido en toda su vida. No importó que tanto se le torturara, no soltó siquiera un monosílabo, el muy condenado.

Hacía tan sólo unas horas, yacía inconsciente en el interior de uno de los fríos y húmedos calabozos del castillo. Estaba tan golpeado que no habría podido mover uno sólo de sus dedos, sin embargo no emitió el menor quejido, y en cambio esbozó una sonrisa burlona para cerrar luego los encendidos ojos rojos, justo antes de desvanecerse en el pesado aire de esas profundidades. Como si nunca hubiera existido...

Un leve gemido lo jaló de regreso a la realidad. Era casi imperceptible, pero su oído superior le permitió reconocerlo. Con paso firme al principio, y casi a la carrera después, siguió el lastimero sonido hasta que finalmente dio con la temerosa criatura que, acurrucada entre las sombras, alzó la mirada al percibir su presencia, para luego abalanzarse contra él... buscando refugio...

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante el contacto tibio de aquella pequeña y frágil anatomía.

Los sollozos le desgarraban el alma, y de repente sintió miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado. La apartó un poco apenas para poder verle la cara bañada en lágrimas: - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - Inquirió con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha, asintió con la cabeza ante la imposibilidad para proferir palabra. El ritmo de su respiración, poco a poco comenzó a normalizarse, y Hiroki sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo al comprobar que tan sólo estaba asustada.

- ¿Te perdiste?

- Sí... De repente todo se oscureció y ya no supe como regresar...

- Ya veo. - Dijo con voz que transmitía confianza y consuelo a la vez. Pasó suavemente su palma por la espalda de ella y luego la miró con gesto que rayaba en lo paternal. - Hay algunas cosas que deberás saber para que esto no te vuelva a suceder. Pero antes, debemos irnos de estos pasillos, son demasiado fríos a estas horas, y un humano podría morir congelado de permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo. Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado...

Hiroki, rodeó con su brazo los hombros de la joven, protector, y con un ademán le indicó que comenzaran a andar.

La más cerrada oscuridad los rodeaba, pero Hiroki no aparentaba tener el menor inconveniente para desplazarse en ese medio, lo hacía con la mayor naturalidad. Caminaron en silencio, cada uno absorto en los propios pensamientos.

Kagome apenas podía oír el sonido de sus propios pasos, los de él eran mudos. Luego percibió los latidos de su propio corazón, y se sobresaltó al comprobar que su ritmo se había acelerado un tanto. Entonces dio gracias por estar envueltos en las sombras, porque sintió también cierto ardor en las mejillas... seguramente estaría más roja que un tomate maduro. No sabía por qué, pero de repente no le molestó demasiado el hecho de no saber quien era, sino que más bien, le interesó mucho más saber acerca de su anfitrión...

**********************************************************************************************

Miroku llegó al punto de reunión, con el ceño fruncido y llevándose la mano al mentón en actitud pensativa. Sango, Shippo y Kirara, estaban bastante impacientes, ya que el monje se había tardado mucho más de lo que habían estimado.

- ¡Al fin llega, excelencia! - Exclamó Sango. - ¿Ha logrado averiguar algo?

Miroku seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos, que sin querer, pasó por alto la pregunta de la cazadora, actitud que despertó la impaciencia del pequeño, que le miraba con tanta expectación y hasta diríase que suplicando. - ¡Miroku! ¡Di lo que sabes de una vez! - Berreó.

- Ya, ya... cálmate, pequeño... que no me dejas pensar. - guardó silencio por algunos segundos, luego dio media vuelta en su lugar y dirigió a Sango una mirada escrutadora. - Dígame, señorita Sango... ¿Ha oído hablar de un yukai llamado Nishido?

- ¿Nishido?... Nunca... ¿porqué lo pregunta?

- Es que parece ser muy popular, y desde hace bastante tiempo. He oído comentarios acerca de que tenía sus dominios hacia el Sur, y aparentemente, sus tierras le fueron arrebatadas por otro yukai, cuyo nombre no he podido averiguar aún... Luego, parece que el tal Nishido no quiso aceptar la derrota y le echó una extraña maldición a sus tierras antes de partir hacia el exilio...

- ¡Y que tiene eso que ver con la desaparición de Kagome - chan?

- Espero que nada...

- ¡Eres un inútil, Miriku! - Le interrumpió el kitsune.

- Shhh... déjame acabar de hablar... No sé muy bien cual sea la relación con Kagome, pero también oí que un cierto terrateniente del Sur estaba ofreciendo una recompensa a quien diera con una muchacha de características muy similares a las de Kagome - sama.

Sango se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar lo que Miroku les acababa de contar. - ¿Entonces, iremos hacia el Sur, excelencia?

- Así es. Al menos de ese modo podremos recaudar más información, ya que por el momento no hay indicios de que alguno de nuestros enemigos declarados se la halla llevado. De ser así ya habríamos tenido noticias de ella. ¿No lo cree así?

- Pero... ¿Qué hay de Inuyasha?

- Mmmm... Me temo que tendremos que irnos sin él. - Caminaba en círculos, algo inquieto, como si hubiera algo más, que no estaba dispuesto a decir. Luego se detuvo repentinamente, como si el problema que lo aquejara hasta el momento, ya hubiera hallado solución en sus pensamientos. - Seguramente nos encontrará durante el camino, él siempre nos encuentra con relativa facilidad.

**********************************************************************************************

Muy pronto oscurecería.

Había estado buscando con desenfreno durante todo el día, sin resultados. Era realmente frustrante... Pero aún así no se detendría por nada. Tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

De repente, un olor desagradable le llegó a las narices, y se paró en seco, a la espera de alguien que seguramente no se proponía saludarle amablemente.

Se hizo un breve silencio y entonces percibió el sonido del crujir de hojas secas a sus espaldas. - ¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas! - Reclamó el hanyou con tono amenazador y la mirada encendida, al tiempo que enseñaba sus afiladas garras.

Luego, algo, o alguien se lanzó sobre él. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas sí pudo esquivar el golpe que le habían dedicado con tanto fervor.

Volvió a tomar una posición defensiva... y agudizó los sentidos más aún que la vez anterior... Sólo que en esta oportunidad, su atacante fue mucho más rápido...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta porque sigue habiendo gente que se interesa en las pobres cosas que escribo... _"snif..snif"_ estoy emocionada hasta las lágrimas...

No me cansaré de dar gracias a todos los lectores que me piden que continúe con este fic... Me dan muchos ánimos ^_____^

****

Sakura Kinomoto: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. anterior. ¿Si Hiroki es apuesto? Pues yo creo que sí, aunque en mi mente no lo he acabado de confeccionar... aún ^^ Espero que te guste la actualización, y gracias por tu review. ^__^

****

d'malta: ¿Te parece curiosa la historia? A mí también se me hace curiosa... no sé cómo es que se me ocurre ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! ^^

****

Bell: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y por decir que te gusta. Y en cuanto a terminar la historia, te digo que no tengo intención de dejarla a la mitad. (Es muy feo eso, ¿no? Pues yo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. Así que no te preocupes.) Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. ^_^

****

Cess007: ¡PERDOOÓN! _(Leyla de rodillas, y suplicando)_ No sé como fue que se me escapó semejante error... _(Leyla escribiendo cien veces "Cess" con "C")_ ^^ Gracias por ser tan considerado, y por favor no te comas las uñas, que sin suspenso este fic no tendría ningún atractivo, ¿no crees? Gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir dejando review. ^___^

****

Kaoru - ken: Sí... Inu está preocupado, pero me gusta que sufra... _(jejeje, soy muy_ _mala)_ ¬¬ Y supones bien, porque mi intención es que esta historia tenga un final feliz, sólo que antes planeo hacer sufrir a varios... Muchisisísimas gracias por decir que escribo bien, qué buena eres... Y gracias también por dejar tu comment. ^^

****

xia: ¡Qué comentario más lindo y alentador, el que has dejado! ^___^ Trato de mantener el suspenso para que la historia tenga algo de entretenido... en fin, hago lo que puedo... ¿Y te has vuelto adicta a mis caps? _(Leyla, profundamente_ _avergonzada... roja como tomate)_ Otra lectora que es muuuy buena conmigo ^^ Mil gracias por todo lo que dices, espero no defraudarte con los caps venideros.

Esto ha sido todo por el momento.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^

**__**

PD.: Este cap. estaba listo para ser subido el día jueves 12/06 por la mañana, sólo que ff.net, no me ha dejado hacerlo hasta ahora... tal parece que no está funcionando como debería... ¬¬ 


	5. Capítulo 5

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, y Nishido (que ya aparecerá...), son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo V

El golpe que pretendiera asestarle el desconocido atacante, se detuvo a escaso milímetro de distancia del rostro del hanyou, quien cayó de espaldas aún sin haber mediado contacto con aquel puño cuya velocidad competiría dignamente con la de aquel lobo estúpido.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento lo había empujado, aunque sin lastimarlo... físicamente al menos, puesto que al descubrir la identidad del sujeto, bien podríamos decir que el orgullo de Inuyasha quedó por demás magullado.

El pequeño "hombrecillo" desgreñado y mal vestido, le miraba desde las alturas con una mueca burlona danzando en sus labios. Por unos momentos se dedicó a estudiarle en silencio, momentos en los que el hanyou no pudo siquiera mover un músculo, ni proferir queja alguna. Por alguna razón estaba imposibilitado para defenderse, y entonces razonó que la velocidad de su atacante no era lo que había supuesto, sino que él mismo había sido lento.

- Eres débil. - Dijo por fin el hombrecillo y meneó la cabeza en actitud pesarosa. - Así no podrás recuperar a la muchacha... no señor. Debí suponer que alguien tan débil como un hanyou resultaría ser realmente incompetente para enfrentarse a mi amo.

Inuyasha se sintió profundamente indignado, por no decir insultado, aunque muy pronto la preocupación volvió a instalarse en su interior. ¿A qué muchacha se refería? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de Kagome?

Con todas sus fuerzas trató de levantarse y puso tanto ímpetu en la empresa que casi se vuelve a caer.

- Sin decir que eres bruto. - Se mofó el hombrecillo empleando un tono de burla que sacó por completo de sus casillas Inuyasha, quien trató de abalanzársele.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Dime en dónde está Kag...!...

En ese momento el hombrecillo, que ya le había dado la espalda, alzó como al descuido una de sus manos, inmovilizando como consecuencia al hanyou una vez más. - ¡Ja, ja! ¡Y caes dos veces en el mismo truco! - Chistó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se volvía para verle a los ojos. - Aunque... he de reconocer que cuanto menos tienes valor... ¿o será pura barbarie?

Hizo una pausa durante la cual su expresión se tornó meditabunda. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y por fin dijo con severidad: - Te propongo algo... Tú no vuelves a intentar atacarme y yo te ayudaré a recuperar a la muchacha. Viendo en los ojos de aquél un ligero brillo de asentimiento, por fin lo liberó del hechizo. - Bien, ya te puedes mover, nada más espero que seas capaz de cumplir con tu parte...

- ¡Ahora mismo me dices en dónde tienes a Kagome! - Exigió, haciendo tremendo esfuerzo por contener la furia que lo embargaba.

- Todo a su debido tiempo... y por favor te diriges a mí con más respeto que soy mucho mayor que tú, muchacho.

- ¡Habla de una vez, anciano! - Insistió.

- Veo que hablar con un hanyou es una tarea imposible, en verdad no tienen cerebro... Pero debo hacerlo por mi amo... - Susurró esto último como con resignación, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió en tono solemne. - Verás, impaciente criatura, si la astucia no ha comenzado a fallarme a causa de la edad, tú estás buscando a una muchacha...

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿Conque así se llama? Pues verás, yo necesito que vayas por ella y te la lleves cuanto antes. Ella está bien ahora...

- ¿Cómo que "ahora"? - Explotó Inuyasha al tiempo que sujetaba al extraño sujeto por los harapos que llevaba por ropas. - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kagome, maldito?

El hombrecillo se puso serio. - Si quieres recuperarla, mejor comienzas por soltarme en este mismo instante. - Dijo con voz gruesa y extremadamente calma. - Y no vuelvas a insultarme... mi mamá me dio un nombre y bien bonito.

La paciencia de Inuyasha estaba apunto de colapsar, pero habría sido necesario ser de piedra verdaderamente para no darse cuenta de que aquél sujeto no estaba fanfarroneando. Aunque a simple vista no lo aparentara, guardaba una gran fuerza y una tozudez que rayaba en el capricho más irascible. Así que por fin liberó al hombrecillo y cruzándose de brazos, aún impaciente se resignó a seguirle el juego. - ¿Y cómo es que te llamas, anciano?

- Yoko, ¿no crees que es mucho más bonito que "Inuyasha"?

El hanyou apenas logró contener un la ira, pero no un gruñido ronco, que aunque era de muy baja frecuencia, no pasó inadvertido por Yoko.

- La muchacha, Kagome, está bien ahora porque yo mismo la he curado. Verás, un extraño sujeto la trajo al castillo de mi amo hace algunos días, la pobre estaba muy malherida, traía un golpe en la cabeza y varios cardenales y arañazos repartidos por todo el cuerpo... como si se hubiera caído de alguna parte... lo que sí me llamó la atención fue una herida en su cuello.

- Explícate.

- Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez alguien le inyectó algún veneno... porque los golpes si bien eran muchos, no eran de suma gravedad... Lo que me hace pensar en que todo esto debió estar planeado.

- ¿Y en donde está ella ahora?

- Está con mi amo, en su castillo.

- ¡Entonces estás traicionando a tu amo!

- ¡Te advertí que no volvieras a insultarme! - Berreó Yoko. - ¡Mira si voy a traicionar a mi amo nada más por ayudar a una débil humana o a un hanyou pendenciero y maleducado. ¡Agradece que no me deshago de ti en este preciso instante y le hago un favor al mundo! - Caminaba en círculos, agitando ambos brazos enérgicamente, sobremanera indignado. - ¡Esto me pasa por metiche! ¡Maldita sea mi obstinación! ¿Cuándo demonios aprenderé a escuchar a la cobarde de mi esposa?

Y así siguió desahogándose por un buen rato. Yoko era muy susceptible tratándose de temas como lealtad y traición. Tal vez porque tenía cola que le pisaran... tal vez porque las razones que lo movían en esos momentos para hacer lo que hacía, no eran del todo desinteresadas...

A decir verdad, Yoko no era un sirviente muy sumiso que digamos, sino que parasitaba de su amo... A pesar de ser un youkai algo poderoso, y que además contaba con ciertos conocimientos de hechicería, era muy perezoso y ambicioso... sólo que no era lo suficientemente ingenioso como para hacer alianza con quien debía. Así que, con más suerte que otra cosa, se había unido a su señor Hiroki, en calidad de sirviente, a fin de contar con quien le socorriera... si eventualmente se metía en aprietos.

Eso sí, su amo podía ser todo un erudito, pero tenía una pequeña gran debilidad, y esta residía precisamente en aquella muchacha cuyo retrato pendía de una de las paredes de su imponente castillo. Y ahora, como fuera, él debía encargarse de que aquella "copia" dejara el castillo si no querían que los problemas comenzaran justo cuando faltaba tan poco...

No. ¡Si todo debía estar perfectamente planeado para que la maldición se perpetuara sobre aquellas tierras! Y entonces vivirían todos condenados por siempre... Él no podría soportarlo más, así que más le valía intervenir y ponerle remedio a todo aquello, más que por el bien de su amo Hiroki... por el suyo propio.

Ya no le quedaron muchas ganas de lidiar con aquel hanyou tonto ni de darle explicaciones, era un completo maleducado y un cabeza dura, eso perdonando el pequeño detalle de que era un ser inferior. ¿Y qué más podía esperarse de alguien así? Las cosas eran demasiado previsibles... Un mitad demonio y una humana... la conjunción no dejaba mucho para la meditación, además era el mismo olor del miserable que tenía frente a sí, el que había percibido en ella aquél día... y como por lo visto no correspondía al de su atacante... pues entonces debían ser pareja... ¡Pero que aberración! Ya nadie guardaba el menor respeto por nada.

Ciertamente, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, con gusto se habría deshecho de semejante híbrido, oh sí... ¡y qué satisfecho se habría sentido! Pero no, no podía permitirse el capricho cuando podía aprovechar la situación para su provecho. ¡Claro que sí! Primero convencería a su amo de que la muchacha no era digna de sus atenciones, y de que era la pareja de ese tal Inuyasha, así Hiroki se la entregaría sin más y de paso él se haría de una oportunidad para apropiarse de aquel trozo tan grande de la Shikon no Tama...

Él mismo se asombró de su ingenio... y de su suerte. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo el asombro dio paso a la satisfacción y al mismo orgullo. Y claro, en su mente ingenua, sus planes siempre resultaban como él quería, sólo que la realidad era bien distinta. Esas, precisamente, eran las cosas a las que Rioko temía: a las cavilaciones del inconsciente de su marido...

Yoko por fin se dio por vencido ante la desmesurada empresa de platicar civilizadamente con un hanyou, así que optó por lo práctico y le dijo simplemente que lo llevaría hasta donde estaba la joven.

Inmediatamente después, se pusieron en camino a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. El recorrido no era corto. Yoko ya llevaba casi dos días fuera de casa...

**********************************************************************************************

Faltaba muy poco para la hora de la cena cuando Rioko llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

- ¿Ya estás lista?

Kagome salió feliz de la vida. Llevaba puestas unas ropas muy pero muy bonitas, el cabello lavado y bien peinado, y una expresión que aunque pretendía ser solemne, no dejaba de ser... ¿divertida?

El caso es que a Rioko le llamó sobremanera la atención su expresión, más que nada porque había notado cambios muy marcados en la actitud de la muchacha desde que había despertado.

En un principio el hecho de haber perdido la memoria parecía preocuparle demasiado y hasta se la veía meditabunda y triste, como si todo el tiempo se estuviese sometiendo a la tortura de intentar recordar... Luego, por alguna razón desconocida para Rioko, casi como por arte de magia todo aquello dejó de tener sentido para la muchacha. Era como si en realidad prefiriera dejar todos los recuerdos atrás, o mucho peor, como si deliberadamente pretendiera no volver a recordar...

Según la vieja youkai, todo aquello bien podría tener sentido, puesto que un humano no podía menos que llevar una vida miserable... ¿Qué más se podría esperar de semejantes criaturas? Y para colmo de males su señor Hiroki le prodigaba toda clase de atenciones... No la culpaba por dejarse llevar, claro que no... ¡Ya hubiera querido ella correr con semejante suerte!

Sin embargo, todo lo que había conseguido era un marido tonto y necio, al que tenía que cuidar como si fuera un niño, y que encima vivía dándole órdenes.

__

"¿En dónde andará ese bufón? " Pensaba resignada.

Ya en el comedor Rioko sirvió la cena para luego dejar a solas a u señor y a su invitada. Yoko le había dicho que la vigilara bien y que procurara no dejarla a solas con el taiyoukai, pero eran órdenes expresas de su amo las de dejarlos a solas. La verdad es que a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho que su señor pasara tanto tiempo en compañía de esa humana, pero los sentimientos eran encontrados, porque desde la llegada de aquella al castillo, Hiroki se veía un tanto más... ¿vivo? ¡Sí, eso era! Se veía más vivo, y hasta más joven.

De buenas a primeras había vuelto a rondar el castillo, pero ya no en silencio sino impartiendo órdenes aquí y allá, como en los viejos tiempos. Y para qué negarlo, la idea de ver revivir a su señor le caía de maravilla a Rioko, porque a diferencia de su marido, ella sí servía a su amo casi con adoración... por motivos que no tiene sentido comentar por el momento.

Cuando Kagome y Hiroki estuvieron a solas en el gran comedor, ella sintió la penetrante mirada del taiyoukai sobre su anatomía, e instintivamente bajó la suya tímidamente. Ya no le temía, en realidad sólo le había temido por un instante el día en que le conoció, pero por alguna razón, aunque su cercanía la hacía sonreír inconscientemente, también le provocaba cierto nerviosismo.

Notó que él se acercaba hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, entonces le ofreció su mano y ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya que en ese memento estaba cargada de ternura. Entonces sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro y consecuentemente se puso aún más nerviosa.

- No me digas que aún me tienes miedo.

- No. Claro que no. - Respondió ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

Hiroki sonrió complacido. - ¿Entonces porqué no aceptas mi mano?

En ese momento Kagome le correspondió y él estrecho si diestra firmemente, luego si inclino ligeramente y la besó por el dorso.

Kagome fue víctima entonces de un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Su corazón dio un brinco y el ritmo de su palpitar se aceleró alarmantemente. Lo más extraño para la joven, aquello que más la desconcertaba era no descubrir las razones por las que él la hacía sentir así. Se comportaba como todo un caballero, y nunca había hecho nada ni remotamente provocativo, y sin embargo ella se sentía... ¿cómo decirlo...? ¿Atraída por él?

¡Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido! ¡Claro que no! Él le había dicho claramente que la recibía en sus dominios nada más porque necesitaba que lo ayudara a "resolver un asunto", y aunque no podía imaginar siquiera qué clase de ayuda podría prestarle ella, una simple humana, a un taiyoukai, no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente debía de haber algo especial en ella, algo que la distinguía del resto de los de su especie, de otro modo su sangre ya habría corrido por aquellas tierras...

- No quiero que me tengas miedo, no me gusta.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- Y tampoco quiero estés tan callada. - Sentenció mirándola directo a los ojos y sin soltar la mano de la muchacha. - ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que ha pasado? Primero me tenías miedo, luego hablabas hasta por los codos y ahora ¿te han comido la lengua los ratones?

- Nada de eso... es sólo que...

- ¿No te gusta estar aquí? Porque si es así...

- ¡No, no! - Lo interrumpió. - Por favor no malinterprete mi actitud. A decir verdad tiene usted un castillo muy bonito...

- ¿Entonces es mi compañía la que te disgusta?

- Todo lo contrario... - Dijo esto último sin pensar y se interrumpió al instante en que notó lo que se le había escapado. Luego trató de darle otro rumbo a su declaración: - Lo que quiero decir es que cada vez que le veo imagino que va a explicarme las razones por las que estoy aquí... y eso nunca sucede.

Hiroki hizo una mueca de decepción y dejó escapar un suspiro que Kagome no notó. Luego tomó asiento al lado de la joven y la miró largamente, estudiándola. Sus palabras expresaban algo que se contradecía completamente con aquello que sus sentidos percibían, ese nerviosismo que ella ingenuamente pretendía ocultar, ese mismo que le despertaba la mayor de las ternuras. ¡Quién lo diría! Era en momentos como ese en los que se sentía casi como un cachorro. Era en momentos como ese en los que todo cuanto quería se reducía a estrechar a aquella pequeña criatura entre sus brazos.

El instinto le decía que no le era indiferente, y que en cierto modo no había razón alguna para dudar de su capacidad y de su encanto naturales. Aún así se resignó a brindarle alguna explicación.

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora

¡Hola a todos los que siguen este fic!

Primero que nada quería disculparme por la demora de esta actualización, pero tengo una buena excusa, y es que he estado un poco enferma, he estado padeciendo bronquitis y me han obligado a guardar cama por casi cuatro días, y luego que ponerme al día con el colegio me ha llevado algún tiempo... U.U

Por eso, para que me perdonen, este capítulo lo he hecho un poquito más largo, y para reivindicarme me he propuesto subir el próximo en un par de días, bueno en cuanto lo tenga listo _(y mañana mismo me pondré a escribirlo, palabra)_ ^^

Y ahora los agradecimientos:

****

Sakura Kinomoto: Gracias por los ánimos y por tu review. ^___^ Creo que al menos en este cap. te habrás enterado de quien era el atacante de Inu-chan. _(Resultó ser bastante fanfarrón este Yoko, ¿no? A mí me simpatiza de todos modos,_ _¿qué opinas tú?)_ Y en cuanto a Hiroki... bueno, a mí también me parece lindo _(Y_ _no es porque yo lo haya inventado ¬¬u )_ Bueno, espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por seguir dejando tus comentarios. ^^

****

Renialt: Gracias por decir que mi fic está interesante. Muchísimas gracias también por dejar tu comentario. Espero no defraudarte con la actualización. ^_^

****

kagome-inuyasha: Creo que en lo que toca a los sentimientos de Kagome hacia Hiroki... bueno, las cosas están tomando un cariz bastante ¿rosa? Y sí, la muchacha se siente francamente atraída por el guapo taiyoukai _(aunque no hay otro más lindo que el Lord de Occidente, ¿no?)_ Y en lo que toca a las pretensiones de Hiroki, ya te enterarás en el cap. VI. Gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado la actualización. ^_^

****

Sheila: Me alegra que te guste esta historia ^^ A mí también me gusta que Inu se preocupe _(¡Sí! Que suuuuufra! Se lo tiene bien merecido por hacer padecer a la_ _buena de Kagome.)_ Gracias por dejar tu review, y no desesperes que ya estoy actualizando. ^_^

¡Listo! ¡Ya acabé por el día de hoy!

Nos vemos pronto.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	6. Capítulo 6

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, y Nishido, son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo VI

Hiroki adoptó un tono y una expresión de lo más solemnes. No obstante clavó en Kagome una mirada cargada de ternura pero también de angustia.

Ella lo notó y sintió que el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho. En cierto modo se sintió culpable de esa angustia, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Pensó que sus palabras habían derivado en algún sentimiento triste, y comenzó a buscar en su mente algo agradable que decir... pero él no la dejó proferir palabra alguna.

— No. No es necesario que digas nada. — Le dijo en tono conciliador, calmo. — Entiendo que estás en todo tu derecho de querer saber... Verás, si aún no te he dicho nada es porque todavía no recuperas tu memoria, pero por lo visto, la incertidumbre se torna más angustiante cuando no se tienen respuestas... y te comprendo, pero tampoco quiero que tu identidad se confunda con las razones que tengo para recibirte aquí.

— No comprendo... — Replicó la joven tímidamente.

— Tú no eres la persona a quien yo buscaba.

Kagome sintió de repente algo muy parecido a la decepción, pero esa sensación comenzó a desvanecerse cuando él comenzó a acariciar muy ligeramente la pequeña mano que aún conservaba entre las suyas.

— ¿Entonces...?

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, créeme. En un primer momento pensé que podrías ser tú, pero luego me di cuenta de que era algo imposible... Los humanos no viven tanto como nosotros, y lo más probable es que ella ya no esté en este mundo... — Esbozó una leve sonrisa. — ¿Sabes? Tú te le pareces mucho, aunque en algunos aspectos presiento que guardas algo especial, y confieso querer saber qué es, por eso espero que decidas quedarte... al menos hasta que recuperes tu identidad.

__

"Te le pareces mucho..."

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Kagome, y una punzada de inexplicable dolor se instaló en su pecho dificultándole respirar. _"¿Porqué? ¿Porqué se sentía_ _así? ¿Qué importancia podría tener el hecho de parecerme a alguien más?"_ Tal vez lo importante fuera precisamente el saber que no era ella a quien Hiroki estaba buscando… Tal vez la recibía en su castillo nada más por compasión... o en consideración a la memoria de aquella...

— ¿Y qué pasaría si nunca logro recordar? — Preguntó haciendo tremendo esfuerzo por contener unas lágrimas que no comprendía.

Hiroki notó en ese momento que sus palabras, lejos de tranquilizarla, la habían hecho temerle una vez más. Pero no comprendía el porqué de ese temor, de su inseguridad, cuando él siempre le había demostrado tener las mejores intenciones. Se dijo a sí mismo que era normal esa reticencia, porque los humanos siempre le habían temido, y con fundadas razones... a excepción de "ella"...

__

~ ~ ~ Recuerdo ~ ~ ~ 

Era de noche y no había Luna. Aquí y allá se apreciaban focos de incendio en cantidad. La devastación lo cubría todo, con humo, gemidos de dolor, con el llanto de aquellos que lo habían perdido todo.

Recuperar las tierras que le habían sido arrebatadas a su padre, no había sido una tarea ni remotamente fácil. La contienda se había prolongado por mucho tiempo ya, y sus soldados estaban exhaustos. Tanto sus fuerzas como las enemigas habían mermado considerablemente, y la victoria aún con su elevado precio, se percibía como algo inminente, de otro modo se habría retirado.

__

"Una batalla más. Sólo una más y por fin todo habrá acabado."

— Señor.

— Habla, Yoko.

— El enemigo se está replegando, señor. Sugiero que nos demos prisa y...

— No voy a dejar a los heridos a merced de Nishido, Yoko. Nos adelantaremos y cubriremos este frente. Así que ve, organiza un pequeño grupo y encárgate de muertos y heridos. No quiero ver a uno sólo de ellos en sus manos. ¿Has entendido? - Sentenció en tono severo.

Yoko asintió y presuroso se encaminó a cumplir con lo que su amo le había encomendado.

Hiroki tenía mucha razón. Aunque el enemigo estaba a punto de ser derrotado, era demasiado obstinado y despiadado a tal punto que no le habría importado en lo más mínimo sacrificar hasta el último de sus soldados. Cosa que Horoki no estaba dispuesto a hacer... Las tierras de su padre tenían un precio elevado, pero no tanto.

Nishido podía jugar con los cuerpos de sus soldados, podía apoderarse del cadáver de su enemigo y prolongar la contienda por un buen tiempo aún... Claro que tarde o temprano sucumbiría, pero no sin antes cometer los hechos más profanos. Magia, hechicería, todas armas demasiado peligrosas para estar a la disposición de un monstruo como aquél. Afortunadamente, Yoko había sido capaz advertir sus artimañas... pero ahora era la fuerza la que debía ser empleada.

Debía dar cuanto antes con aquél sujeto, y aprovechando las bajas y la confusión momentánea en el frente enemigo, debía colarse entre ellos y llegar hasta él a fin de darle muerte con sus propias manos. El momento de vengar la muerte de su padre estaba próximo...

Partió al frente de sus tropas y se abrió camino entre las huestes del enemigo con su espada. Se deshizo tanto de cadáveres como de vivos, dejando a su paso el tendal de cuerpos inanimados que posteriormente se alzaban tan prestamente como su comandante era capaz.

Gracias a su gran velocidad logró alcanzar las mismas puertas de la fortaleza, derribó las pesadas puertas de un golpe y se lanzó con hecho una furia por los pasillos. Su olfato lo guiaba, confiable y certero. A diestra y siniestra se lazaban nuevos contendientes, cuyas fuerzas iban en aumente conforme se acercaba a su objetivo. El muy cobarde había librado toda una guerra sin dignarse a dar la cara, había permanecido bien oculto en los más recónditos rincones de las catacumbas.

Al llegar a su puerta, un fétido hedor casi lo hizo tambalearse. Su olor era tan intenso y nauseabundo que a duras penas consiguió recobrar la compostura ni bien le tuvo frente a sí. Pequeño y repulsivo, vestía una purpúrea túnica que apenas dejaba entrever su rostro arrugado y gris en el que unos ojos rojos y sanguinolentos destellaban desbordantes de malicia. En un primer momento creyó ver miedo en aquel sujeto, entonces pensó que sería tan cobarde como cualquier otro enemigo que enfrentara en el pasado, al momento de saberse vencido... Pero no fue así.

Bajó por un momento su espada, y entonces la mirada de Nishido se posó engreída sobre él, y una ligera sonrisa asomó de entre sus labios. Hiroki no le comprendió.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una horda de sus súbditos rodeándole, salidos de quién sabe donde. No le representaban mayores inconvenientes, eran débiles. Pero lo que Hiroki no sabía, era que el fin de aquellos monigotes no era otro que el de distraerle... Cuando todos cayeron al suelo de golpe, un punzante y agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho. Lo siguiente que vio fue la daga que había logrado atravesar su fuerte armadura.

— Eres tan débil e ingenuo como tu padre. — Le escupió a la cara su burla, como si aún abrigara alguna esperanza de triunfo.

— Maldito... — Replicó Hiroki en un gruñido amenazador. Maquinalmente trató de arrancarse la daga del pecho pero no lo consiguió... _"Magia,_ _hechicería..." "¡Malditas sean sus artimañas! ¡Maldito sea ese insecto asqueroso!"_

Ignoró el dolor y se abalanzó contra aquél, logrando asestarle un golpe en el costado. Nishido a duras penas lograba esquivar sus embates, había empleado ya mucha magia y no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. Por fin no le quedó lugar a donde huir. Hiroki le tenía acorralado. _"Un golpe más, tan sólo uno y habré llevado a cabo mi venganza."_

— ¿Vas a darme muerte con la espada de tu padre, cachorro?

— Esas han sido tus últimas palabras, maldito.

Nishido volvió a sonreír. ¿Pero qué demonios tenía en mente? ¿Acaso todavía le quedaban trucos? — Te equivocas, cachorro... eres fuerte, lo reconozco, pero el veneno que lleva esa daga seguramente ya estará haciendo efecto en ti... — Negó con la cabeza, prepotente. — No, no, no... Mejor ve escogiendo las que serán "tus" últimas palabras, porque no te queda mucho.

— ¡Desgraciado! - Exclamó el taiyoukai y blandió su espada sobre el asesino de su padre, perdido de rabia... Pero cuando la espada cayó, todo cuanto pudo escuchar fue el sonido de un golpe seco: metal... sobre inerte roca.

Nishido se había desvanecido en el aire. Había escapado.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yoko había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Su magia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para resguardar a sus muertos del enemigo, y pronto también a aquellos que hallaban por el camino a medida que avanzaban. Uno por uno selló los cadáveres a medida que los soldados le abrían paso a fuerza de golpes de espada.

A voz en grito les ordenaba que se dieran prisa. Un desagradable presentimiento le preocupaba, tenía que cerciorarse de que su amo estuviera bien...

Tomaron por fin el castillo y fue entonces cuando hallaron por fin a su señor. Estaba pálido y una suerte de blancuzca bruma cubría sus ojos inexpresivos, como si estuvieran muertos.

Al percatarse de la presencia de los suyos y sentir la exclamación de Yoko, Hiroki, que había permanecido de pie y en guardia hasta aquel momento, por fin se abandonó y se dejó caer. Su imponente figura se desplomó cuan pesada era, frente a sus súbditos, alarmando a todos, arrancándoles exclamaciones que no pudo comprender. Luego, perdió el conocimiento.

— ¡Señor! ¡Señor!...

El despertar le supo a irrealidad, porque ya se había despedido de la vida como la conocía.

Lentamente y con dificultad, abrió los ojos y entonces vio a Rioko a su lado, quien la sonrió para salir inmediatamente disparada en busca de su esposo.

Yoko había logrado detener el hechizo que Nishido le había puesto a la daga, pero no había podido deshacerlo, y aquella seguía clavada en el pecho de Hiroki, destilando veneno. Aquello que su sirviente había conseguido en definitiva, no era más que una prórroga... no había hecho otra cosa que ganar tiempo a fin de encontrar la manera de salvar la vida de su amo.

Y los problemas no se reducían a eso, no señor. La eventual muerte de Hiroki conllevaría una suerte más que desafortunada para quienes le servían, puesto que un feudo sin señor era un blanco fácil para cualquier oportunista... Y para colmo de males, no sería cualquiera el que se alzaría sobre ellos, sino que sería el mismo Nishido quien regresaría clamando por la revancha. Aquello era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y lo más probable sería que ni siquiera se esperara a la muerte de su amo...

De sólo pensarlo, a Yoko le daban escalofríos. Si Nishido recuperaba el control sobre esas tierras, lo menos desafortunado que podría sucederles a todos, sería la misma muerte.

— ¡Las Flores Negras del Santuario de Hem! — Exclamó el anciano youkai. — Crecen en las profundidades de sus cavernas y tienen el poder de curar cualquier mal, tanto de un humano, como de un youkai, no importa el origen del mismo... sólo que...

— Habla, Yoko, de una vez.

— No podemos acceder a ellas, señor.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque el santuario está sellado, señor. Ningún demonio puede ingresar en él.

— Entonces debemos obligar a un humano a entregárnoslas. — Intervino Rioko, con intención de ponerle fin a la controversia.

Su marido meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación que casi sacó de quicio a Rioko. — No es tan fácil, mujer. ¿Quines supones que sellaron el santuario? Sólo los descendientes de Hem pueden entrar al santuario, y te advierto que el sello se mantiene firme gracias a la voluntad de los que allí habitan.

— ¿Y es que tienes una mejor idea? — Explotó la anciana.

— En realidad, no. Pero de todos modos iremos. Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, por eso me he tomado la libertad de enviar a un grupo de los nuestros hasta allá...

En las proximidades de Hem, el panorama no era muy alentador. Seguramente aquellos estarían también en medio de una guerra, porque a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, el olor a sangre se hacía cada vez más penetrante. Había humanos masacrados a los lados del camino. Parecía que hubiesen tratado de escapar de algo, de un youkai tal vez.

Ya faltaba poco para arribar, cuando uno de los miembros de la comitiva que Yoko había enviado, llegó hasta ellos tambaleándose.

— Señor... — Se desplomó en brazos de uno de los soldados. — Nishido... él está en Hem...

Aquello que Yoko había temido, estaba sucediendo antes de lo esperado. Era lógico esperar que Nishido intentara destruir la última esperanza de su enemigo. Pero él no lo permitiría. Afortunadamente, había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para movilizar la suficiente cantidad de soldados. Esta vez eran más y estaban preparados. Sólo rezaba por llegar cuanto antes a Hem y hallar con vida a alguno de sus habitantes...

Llegar al santuario, no fue tarea fácil. Una repetición de la última de las batallas por las tierras del Sur, se llevaba a cabo sin bajas que lamentar, pero perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo, que marcaba el frágil límite entre la vida y la muerte del taiyoukai.

Cuando no le quedaron cuerpos que reanimar, Nishido huyó cuan cobarde era. Y en toda Hem, no quedaba un ser humano con vida.

En anciano youkai corrió hasta el santuario con la esperanza de que, con la muerte de los descendientes de Hem, el sello se hubiera roto, lo que les restringía aún más el tiempo, puesto que sin el condenado sello las Flores Negras no tardarían en perecer... Pero cuando llegó al portal, comprobó dolorosamente que el sello estaba intacto.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Entonces sí quedaba algún descendiente con vida? Pero... ¿en dónde estaría?

La pesquisa se organizó en un tris. Aquella era una verdadera carrera contra el reloj. Pero ningún descendiente de Hem estaba oculto en toda la ciudad... Entonces... _"¡Entonces está dentro del mismo santuario, tras el sello!"_ Exclamó Yoko en sus pensamientos. ¿Pero cómo le haría salir de allí? De nada le servía haberlo descubierto, si nunca lograría hacerle salir de su escondite.

Ya todo estaba perdido.

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola una vez más!

La última vez anuncié que actualizaría en un par de días... pero aunque lo intenté, no pude... perdón. Es que mi mente se bloqueó, pero de todos modos, no creo haber demorado demasiado... ¿o sí? Bueno, ustedes dirán.

En este cap. Inu ni siquiera apareció... pero por favor no me maten... es que de repente me inspiré con el pasado de Hiroki. _(La verdad es que me enganché_ _mucho con él, no sé por qué)._ Y no me odien, se los suplico, que aunque esta vez hubo mucha sangre en la historia, en la próxima les garantizo que acabo con el pasado Hiroki y pongo algo meloso... ^_^U

****

Sakura Kinomoto: Mil gracias una vez más por los ánimos T_T En serio que me emociono cuando a alguien le gusta lo que escribo... Y confieso que a mí también me gusta cada vez más Hiroki... Se nota en este capítulo, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, en el próximo habrá más romance y menos derramamientos de sangre, lo prometo. ^_^

****

Cess007: No te preocupes por no dejar review el cap. pasado... es cierto que a FF.net le fascina complicarnos la vida... Pero, en fin, gracias por decir que este fic está quedando bien y también porque eso de tus uñas... cada vez que lo leo me hace reír ^__^ 

****

Carito: ¡Wooow! ¡Este fic tiene una nueva lectora! ¡Gracias, por hacerme saber que lees esto! Y por decir que el fic está bueno. Me alegro de que te guste, y no te preocupes que mi intención es la de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. En cuanto a Hiroki, bueno, físicamente ya lo he descrito, creo que en el cap. III, pero si tienes alguna duda, no tienes más que preguntar ^^. En cuanto a su personalidad, ya lo tengo más definido, y se verá en estos caps. (VI y VII). Gracias por tu review. ^_^

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el cap, a pesar de las masacres... Acepto críticas y jalones de oreja... Y si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia o pedir que enfoque esto desde algún otro punto de vista... pues háganlo, que tomaré en cuenta sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	7. Capítulo 7

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, Nishido y Yume, _(¡Cada vez son más! ¬¬u )_ son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**__**

Aclaración: Este capítulo comienza, retomando el relato en donde se interrumpió el cap. VI, es decir en el recuerdo del pasado de Hiroki.

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo VII

— Niña, ¿a dónde crees que vas ahora? — Preguntó en tono de reto una desagradable voz masculina.

La joven de melena color de ébano se detuvo en seco, pero no volteó a verle. Con la cabeza gacha permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, como ocultando algo...

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ella, y un fuerte estremecimiento la sacudió cuando la misma voz insistió: — He dicho que a dónde vas... ¿Y qué es lo que llevas ahí?

El sujeto la tomó bruscamente por los hombros y la giró de modo que la muchacha quedó mirándole de frente. Inmediatamente bajó la cabeza una vez más y comenzó a temblar, atemorizada.

Hacía instantes, los sonidos de una batalla se habían escuchado claramente, provenientes desde el exterior del santuario, pero luego, todo aquello se había vuelto un silencio sepulcral. La curiosidad se había apoderado de ella y con suerte había logrado aproximarse al enorme portal... Desde dentro, podía ver cuanto sucedía en el exterior, en cambio los que estaban al otro lado del sello no podían verla.

El anciano les había guiado acertadamente. Se habían ocultado en el interior del santuario de Hem en donde estarían a salvo... sólo que mientras aquel demonio permaneciera en la ciudad, ninguno podría salir.

Ya habían transcurrido diez largos días desde que ese youkai hiciera su aparición, y aunque muchos habían logrado salvar la vida, no eran precisamente pocos los desafortunados que cayeron en sus manos para luego vagar sin vida... Habían logrado escapar, sí, pero eso no implicaba el que hubieran previsto semejante catástrofe... Por eso la espera se estaba convirtiendo en agonía, porque si todo aquello no se resolvía afuera, pronto morirían de inanición dentro de su refugio.

Por eso cuando el silencio se hizo, Yume se impacientó y corrió para ver que era lo que había acontecido. Y entonces pudo ver que un nuevo grupo de youkai había acabado con aquél primer agresor. Pero eso no la tranquilizó, puesto que sólo se trataba de una amenaza diferente, pero amenaza a fin de cuentas.

Cuando vio al anciano youkai sellando a los últimos cuerpos, el temor en su interior, cedió un tanto. Y luego cuando les escuchó y tuvo razón de su presencia en Hem, un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, era algo cálido, ¿esperanza tal vez?

Esperó.

Sí, esperó todo un día. Obediente de las órdenes del anciano jefe de la ciudad de Hem. Escuchó los quejidos lacerantes que el hambre les arrancaba a los niños... Y ya no fue capaz de soportar esa situación por más tiempo. Se aventuró una vez más hasta el portal del santuario y pudo ver al taiyoukai agonizante, rodeado por sus súbditos.

— Sé que estás ahí. — La voz ronca de Yoko la hizo sobresaltarse. — No puedo verte, pero efectivamente sé que estás ahí.

Yume no respondió.

— Necesitamos las Flores Negras del santuario. — El youkai prosiguió. — No queremos nada más que eso. Luego de obtenerlas, nos iremos de aquí y les dejaremos en paz.

La voz del youkai no se percibía amenazadora, sino más bien... ¿suplicante? Aquello le sonó muy extraño a Yume, quien permaneció reflexiva por unos instantes. Se dijo que tal vez valdría la pena arriesgarse. El taiyoukai estaba aparentemente grave, y por lo visto ni él ni su comitiva se retirarían de Hem hasta conseguir las codiciadas flores... De modo que el desenlace de todo aquello no era más que cuestión de tiempo. Sí, del tiempo que le llevaría morir a taiyoukai,... o a ellos mismos.

Si los suyos perecían, también lo haría el demonio, pero si aquél perecía primero, nada les garantizaba que su séquito se marcharía...

Tal vez trocar la muerte segura por una mínima esperanza de salvación no sería del todo una opción descabellada... Así que se escabulló a las profundidades de las cavernas y se hizo de un pequeño ramo de aquellas flores, tan blancas y brillantes como las que más. Debía darse prisa si quería llevar a cabo su plan, porque la vida de las flores era demasiado corta, porque nadie debía enterarse de lo que iba a hacer, porque los suyos preferirían la muerte antes que salvar la vida de un demonio.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — Insistió el anciano, al tiempo que alargaba una mano en un intento de asir las de la muchacha.

Pero ella se volteó inmediatamente, dándole la espalda y alejándose nerviosamente unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Detente ahí, muchacha! — Exclamó el hombre. — Si es que valoras tu vida, no des una paso más. — Volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba. — Sabes bien que las flores de Hem no son para salvar a los demonios.

— Pero... ¡Pero es que si no lo intento, todos vamos a morir!

— ¡No podemos romper las reglas, niña! — Explotó el viejo. Volvió a asirla por los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente, como si quisiera con ello hacerla salir de una especie de trance. Quería hacerla comprender que los ideales de su pueblo eran aquello por lo que se debía morir.

Yume cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Luego dejó escapar un torrente de lágrimas. — ¡No! ¡Me niego a que unos niños mueran por leyes que ni siquiera comprenden! — Su voz se ahogaba con las lágrimas a medida que su queja se prolongaba. Con un seco movimiento se liberó del agarre del anciano. — Ese anciano youkai, acaba de salvar las almas de nuestros muertos... Nuestras leyes contemplan el ser agradecidos, señor... ¿O me equivoco?

— No con los demonios. Ellos matan, masacran a los hombres. ¿Qué no lo comprendes? ¡No puedes salvar la vida de un youkai! Además, ¿qué garantías tienes de que no te matarán una vez estés fuera?

— Ninguna. Pero si no lo intento voy a morir de todos modos... ¿no es así?

El anciano adoptó una postura solemne y dio su sentencia: — Tus razones me valen para dejarte hacer, niña, aunque estoy en desacuerdo con lo que pretendes. No voy a detenerte, pero es mi deber advertirte que aún cuando tu plan resulte bien... el romper nuestras reglas te da la muerte frente a Hem. ¿Tienes conciencia de lo que ello significa?

Yume ocultó su rostro en el pecho del anciano, quien la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto de pura calidez y consuelo... — Comprenda que ya no me queda nada, señor. — Dijo con un hilo de voz y acto seguido se echó a correr...

La endeble y frágil figura de una muchacha emergió de entre las sombras. Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Yoko distinguieron con indescriptible asombro el pequeño ramo que aquella traía entre sus manos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

— ¿Eso pasó?

Yoko asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Y en dónde está ella ahora?

— Bueno... —comenzó a decir el youkai con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, —puesto que ella colaboró para salvar la vida de mi señor, consideré mostrarme agradecido con ella y... le permití que se marchara, señor.

Hiroki se puso más serio de lo habitual y dirigió a su sirviente una mirada cargada de puñales. —Yoko... ¿Cuántos años me has servido?... No. Mejor no me respondas. No creas que no sé de tus motivos para salvar mi vida, anciano, pero como siempre voy a disculparte. En cambio lo que no estoy dispuesto a perdonarte es el que la hayas abandonado a su suerte nada más por llevarte todo el crédito.

— Pero señor...

— Pero nada. Si aprecias tu vida vas a decirme por dónde se fue.

— ¿Es que irá a buscarla usted mismo? ¿No prefiere...?

— Por dónde se fue, Yoko. — Insistió el taiyoukai en un tono tan calmo que daba miedo.

Yume estaba de pie a la orilla de un caudaloso río. Estaba sola, y había llorado ya todo cuanto sus ojos eran capaces. Aquel repugnante demonio no sólo había a acabado con la vida de sus padres y hermanos, sino con todos sus sueños. Había acabado con sus sueños, con todo aquello que deseaba en la vida. Se había quedado sin suelo y sin hogar. Ya no tenía un lugar al que regresar a pesar de haberles salvado la vida a tantos... _"¡Estúpidas leyes! ¡Estúpidos youkai!"_

Nunca antes había deseado con tantas fuerzas algo como en ese memento deseaba haber nacido varón. Un varón puede ir a dónde la plazca, conseguir trabajo y ganarse el sustento sin más... en cambio una mujer... No quería admitirlo, pero su fortaleza de espíritu no le serviría de mucho en semejante mundo, y mejor ni se tomaba la molestia de pensar en su futuro. De hacerlo no conseguiría más que devolver el estómago. _"¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! ¡Con lo orgullosa que eres, Yume, hoy tendrás que darte muerte a ti misma!"_

Se dejó caer abatida sobre sus rodillas, y tomó la daga que llevaba, con ambas manos... Cuando una voz gruesa y clara a sus espaldas, la detuvo: — ¿Qué haces?

Yume se sobresaltó de forma tal que dio un respingo. Luego estaba tan a la orilla del turbulento torrente que fue a dar de cabeza en las fías y profundas aguas.

A duras penas se las arregló para girar sobre sí misma y conseguir asomar su cabeza a la superficie, cuando ya no le quedaba aire en los pulmones. La corriente era tan poderosa que la arrastró sin mayor dificultan, y la joven comenzó a dar manotazos al aire, con la esperanza de poder sujetarse a cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino. Nunca esperó que alguien la rescatara.

Se aferró casi con desesperación a la anatomía... de alguien. Sintió como un poderoso brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y la llevaba a la superficie.

Una vez fuera, notó como su salvador luchaba por desasirse de sus brazos, que le tenían rodeado por el cuello. Luego sintió el fangoso suelo de la orilla bajo sus nalgas, cuando cayó poco delicadamente para después estallar en un acceso de tos. Había tragado mucho agua y estaba temblando tanto de frío como de miedo.

Una fuertes manos la sujetaron por las muñecas y la elevaron hasta ponerla de pie. La maniobra se percibió brusca, y un tanto agresiva, pero curiosamente la tos se detuvo.

— Abre los ojos. — Ordenó la misma voz de hacía instantes.

Yume obedeció, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra razón. Repentinamente todo su miedo se había vuelto rabia, cuando hubo reconocido en aquel sujeto al mismo que salvara. — Tú.

Hiroki se limitó a estudiarla con curiosidad. Aquella humana era extraña, se dijo. Primero, cuando no sabía quien era, le temía, y ahora que le reconocía como el demonio que era, ¿le desafiaba?

La mirada de la muchacha se encendió, sus ojos parecían despedir llamas, y luego toda la ira de aquella enigmática criatura estalló en algo que rayaba en histéricos alaridos. — ¿Acaso querías matarme después de que salvé tu vida, maldito? — Exclamó al tiempo que le lanzaba un sin fin de patadas erradas al sujeto que la sostenía en el aire cual si fuera un trozo de tela.

Los ojos del taiyoukai se abrieron más a causa de la sorpresa que le provocaba semejante declaración.— ¡Cálmate, niña! ¿Cómo se te ocurre acusarme de algo así cuando acabo de salvarte la vida?

— ¡Caí al río por tu culpa, demonios!

— Y si no hubieras caído al río te habrías suicidado.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora déjame morir en paz! — Continuaba forcejeando, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, pero Hiroki la sostenía con una facilidad y una calma tales, que Yume ya estaba a punto de soltar el llanto por la frustración. — ¡Suéltame, maldito! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡Ya no tengo nada que pueda interesarte! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

— No.

— ¡Déjame ir!

— Deja de gritar, mujer, y quédate quieta. — Ordenó.

— ¡No voy a darte gusto, youkai!

— Peor para ti.

Esas palabras surtieron un efecto cuasi mágico en la joven, que de repente guardó silencia y se tranquilizó, aunque su mirada seguí gritando desaforadamente y su respiración era agitada, entrecortada. — Suéltame. — Dijo en voz casi imperceptible. Hiroki lo hizo. — Qué quieres.

— Saldar mi deuda. — Replicó el taiyoukai, solemne.

— De acuerdo. Ya lo has hecho, me salvaste de morir ahogada... Ahora déjame acabar con mi vida como me dé la gana. Déjame sola, ¿quieres?

— No.

— ¡¿Pero, qué más quieres?!

— No vas a decirme como debo hacer las cosas, mujer. Y no vas a morir, porque no se me antoja. ¿Está claro? Vas a acabar con tu vida nada más porque no tienes a dónde ir, pues en ese caso, vendrás conmigo.

— No te molestes en hacerme ofrecimientos. No tengo intenciones de relacionarme con demonios. Por su culpa es que estoy en esta situación. Son todos unos malditos asesinos, unas bestias repugnantes y despiadadas...

— No estoy ofreciendo, estoy ordenando. — Sujetó a Yume por un brazo y la jaló hacia sí.

— No iré a ningún lado.

— Sí vendrás. — Sentenció Hiroki y con un rápido movimiento la cargó sobre sus hombros y se la llevó.

En medio de los golpes y los gritos que la muchacha profería, Hiroki pensó que tal vez estaría poseída por algún espíritu maligno... Ya consultaría a Yoko, para que le practicara un exorcismo...

— ¡¡Suéltame!!...

__

~ ~ ~ Fin del recuerdo ~ ~ ~ 

No sabía muy bien qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Y en esos momentos estaba muy a disgusto consigo mismo, porque sin quererlo, estaba doblegando el espíritu de aquella muchacha. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que a él no le importaba saber quien era en realidad? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que ella se sintiera mal?

Se puso de pie y se ubicó frente a Kagome. Luego la asió por los hombros y la miró largamente a los ojos. Tenían ese fuego. Sí, era el mismo fuego que los ojos de Yume tenían cuando la encontró aquella vez junto al río. Tal vez la incertidumbre le estaba haciendo mucho más daño del que Yoko había augurado...

La abrazó estrechamente, cuan pequeña era, y hundió su rostro en la cavidad que formaba la unión de su hombro con su cuello. Aspiró su aroma encantado, apenas rozando su delicada piel con la punta de la nariz, entonces alzó un tanto la cabeza y acercando sus labios a su oído le susurró: — No tienes que recordar si no quieres. Nada más dime cómo quieres que te llame, porque no pienso seguir platicando con alguien sin nombre.

La joven se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido sobre su piel. Aquella actitud la había sorprendido sobremanera, pero extrañada descubrió que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo... _"¿Acaso no quiero recordar quien soy? ¿Es que quiero quedarme aquí?"_

Hiroki se separó un tanto para mirarla otra vez directo a los ojos. — Te repito que puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a dejar tus temores hacia mí. No necesitas recordar tu nombre para ser tú misma, no necesitas tener un pasado para ser alguien. ¡Habla, mujer! ¡Haz preguntas! ¡Quéjate cuando no te guste algo! ¡Pídeme lo que quieras y siempre que esté a mi alcance yo te daré gusto! Lo único que pido a cambio es que confíes en mí...

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque ya no quiero estar solo.

**********************************************************************************************

__

"Vaya anciano fanfarrón" Repitió Inuyasha por enésima vez en sus pensamientos. De buena gana le habría escupido en plena cara todas sus quejas a aquel vejete si no fuera porque en cada ocasión le cerraba la boca con una facilidad insultante. Ya se había dado varios golpes, le había hecho caer de numerosas ramas y aún no conseguía descubrir los trucos de aquel sujeto.

__

"Ahh... Pero ya verá, cuando encuentre a Kagome, me voy a desquitar..."

— No te atrevas a preguntar ni una sola vez más si es que falta apoco para llegar. — Le advirtió Yoko, que a veces parecía poder leer los pensamientos del hanyou... — Y no me mires así, que no, no puedo leer la mente, es sólo que eres demasiado simple y primitivo, cualquiera podría adivinar lo que piensas. — Se mofó, satisfecho de lo fácil que le resultaba humillar a Inuyasha.

El hanyou apretó los dientes en un intento por contener su ira. Ya estaba en verdad harto de todo aquello, cuando de buenas a primeras el anciano youkai se detuvo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, anciano?

— Shhh... Has el favor de estarte callado. — Ordenó. Luego hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que le siguiera. — Estamos cerca, muchacho.

Inuyasha siguió a Yoko, poniendo toda su atención en los olores que plagaban el aire. Se internaron en una zona tal vez demasiado espesa del bosque, en donde el tránsito se les dificultaba notablemente conforme avanzaban. El hanyou pudo percibir entonces la presencia de varias criaturas que los acechaban tras la oscuridad, y el instinto guió a su diestra hasta la empuñadura de su confiable Tetsusaiga.

— Suelta la espada, cachorro. — Le susurró el viejo. Inuyasha le miró desconfiado. — Hazme caso. Si no quieres que "ellos" nos ataquen deja esa espada en su funda.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una caverna cuya entrada estaba bien oculta por espesa vegetación, la cual se apartó dejándoles paso cuando Yoko la rozó apenas con la palma de su mano. Luego recorrieron el extenso corredor natural hasta desembocar en un jardín.

— ¿En dónde estamos, anciano?

— En los dominios de mi amo Hiroki. — Respondió solemne al tiempo que señalaba una enorme masa que se alzaba a lo lejos. — Ese es su castillo.

Inuyasha agudizó sus sentidos y atrapó en una brisa la esencia de "ella". Era débil, muy sutil, pero no tenía dudas acerca de lo que sus sentidos percibían. _"Kagome... al fin te encuentro."_

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora:

¡Séptimo capítulo, al fin! ¡Uff!

No tienen idea de lo que me ha llevado acabarlo... Generalmente cuando la inspiración me llega, me acompaña hasta que concluyo el capítulo... pero esta vez se empeñaba en abandonarme a mitad de camino. U_U

¡Por fin se van a encontrar! ^__^ _(¡Sus buenos siete capítulos les ha llevado!)_ Así que tengo pensado hacer una buena escenita para la próxima entrega... _(Ja ja ja... ¿Cómo reaccionará Inu-chan cuando se entere de todo? ^^ )_.

****

kami-chan: ¡¡Graaaaciaaaas!! ^_^ Me pongo muuuuy contenta cuando me entero de la existencia de nuevos lectores. En cuanto a acabar este fic... bueno, no sé muy bien cuánto me va a tomar acabar de contar esta historia U.U , ten por seguro que no lo dejaré a la mitad, pero tampoco lo acabaré precipitadamente... Gracias de nuevo por dejar tu review y por decir que esto que escribo está quedando bien. ^^

****

LoJiKaUh: ¿? *_* ¿? Gracias por hacerme saber que lees este fic. ^^ ¿Y cuándo habrá Inu+Kag? Pues no falta mucho. _(Comprende que soy obsesiva y no me gusta precipitar las cosas ni dejar cabos sueltos... cuando los noto...)._

****

Sakura Kinomoto: ¿Un capítulo traumático? Creo que tienes algo de razón en eso... hubo mucha sangre en el cap. anterior. Pero en este no he matado a nadie. ^^ Ojalá éste haya sido de tu agrado, y mil gracias por ser la más benevolente de mis lectoras _(Snif... snif... Eres la primera que dice que le gustó saber de Hiroki... Snif... Estoy emocionada T_T )._

****

melody: ¡Waaaa! ¡El tuyo es el review más curioso que he recibido! XP Me has hecho reír bastante con eso de: **_"corre por tu vida"_** ^_^ Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic. y te agradezco el que hayas dejado review... (Me encanta recibirlos... Me ayudan a encontrar la inspiración ). Te envié un aviso por la actualización, espero que lo hayas recibido... De todos modos actualizo cada cuatro o cinco días... más o menos... ¡Ah! Salúdame a "cute angel"... (No sé si es una, o si son dos las personas que escribieron este review). @_@U 

¡Listo! ¡Saludos a todos! Y si quieren hacer alguna crítica o sugerencia... **¡DEJEN SU REVIEW!**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	8. Capítulo 8

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, Nishido y Yume, son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**__**

Disculpas: Las dejo para el final de este capítulo, no crean que me olvido... Ç_Ç

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo VIII

De camino al sur, Sango, Miroku y Shippo siguieron con cierta dificultad las pistas de un tal Nishido. Las historias que escuchaban conforme avanzaban se iban tornando más congruentes, y aunque la marcha era lenta, también era segura.

Llegados a cierto punto, un rumor casi les hizo perder las esperanzas, y por poco acaban creyendo que habían tomado el camino equivocado, habían escuchado que ese tal Nishido había dejado el mundo de los vivos cuanto menos una década atrás. Pero no era algo muy concreto. El caso es que en todo el trayecto habían estado esperando que Inuyasha les diera alcance, pero no había dado señales de vida.

Ya estaban a punto de desandar el camino de regreso a la aldea de Kaede, cuando por fin escucharon hablar de un extraño y petulante sujeto vestido de rojo, que andaba buscando a una muchacha cuya descripción coincidía con la de Kagome.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron sendas miradas de inteligencia. – ¡Ese era Inuyasha! -- Exclamaron al unísono.

– ¡El cabeza de perro nos lleva la delantera! – Exclamó el kitzune.

– En ese caso debemos darnos prisa, puesto que nos lleva poco más de un día de distancia.

– Tal vez ya haya encontrado a la señorita Kagome.

– ¡Más le vale! – Berreó Shippo. – ¡Todo esto es por su culpa! Aunque diga lo contrario, yo creo que sí le hizo algo a Kagome.

– Excelencia... ¿Usted cree que un nuevo enemigo se haya llevado a Kagome para encontrar la Shikon no Tama?

– Es lo más probable. Pero no debemos desesperar, que de ser así la vida de la señorita Kagome no estará en peligro.

– Tiene razón.

Aún cuando las palabras de Miroku tenían mucho sentido, la preocupación de Sango aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. El hecho de que Inuyasha les llevara alguna ventaja era algo alentador, pero no lo suficiente como para recobrar la calma.

Se alejaron de aquel último poblado aún cuando la tarde estaba ya al caer. Acamparían a un lado del camino, brevemente, no tenían tiempo para perder. Avanzaron hasta que no contaron con la luz suficiente para continuar, Shippo ya se había quedado dormido, agotado más que nada por la angustia de no dar con el paradero de su querida Kagome. Kirara lo había cargado durante todo el trayecto, y ahora lo cubría en un gesto protector con su peluda anatomía. No pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces hasta que por fin todos se quedaron dormidos.

Ya muy entrada la noche, un murmullo perturbó la paz del campamento.

Una oscura figura se aproximó con sigilo al sitio en que los compañeros dormían... como buscando algo... Estaba muy seguro y muy confiado de su habilidad para pasar inadvertido, tanto que no pudo reaccionar cuando el báculo del houshi se cernió sobre él mientras que se hallaba enfrascado en la búsqueda de quién sabe qué...

– Alto ahí, quién quiera que seas.

**********************************************************************************************

El petulante e irrespetuoso hanyou se había lanzado a la carrera hacia el castillo de su amo. Tenía que detenerlo cuanto antes, como fuera, tenía que evitar lo que sería un seguro enfrentamiento, porque el tal Inuyasha era un impulsivo y era evidente que no sabía de medir consecuencias.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Yoko, era que Hiroki le fuera a dar muerte, porque él lo necesitaba para que se llevara a la humana de allí, cuanto antes mejor.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues estaba cansado del largo viaje y ya estaba viejo, le dio alcance, quedando de pie frente al hanyou.

– ¡Detente! – Exclamó con autoridad, o más bien a modo de advertencia.

– ¡Sal de mi camino, anciano! Ni sueñes con que vas a detenerme ahora.

– ¿En verdad lo crees? – Ironizó Yoko. – Pues tal vez tengas algo de razón, pero si no soy yo, te detendrá alguien más, y te aseguro que será en carácter definitivo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió con impaciencia. Sabía que aquel viejo no alardeaba.

– Que mi amo se encargará de destrozarte antes de saber siquiera quien eres o a qué has venido. Si quieres recuperar a la muchacha, será mejor que vengas conmigo y que me hagas algo de caso, porque de lo contrario...

– ¡Ya déjate de amenazas! No creo nada de lo que dices, anciano. Así que apártate de mi camino.

Tomó a Yoko por sorpresa y lo arrojó lejos, con un solo movimiento. El youkai recibió tremendo golpe al caer, tanto que le costó recuperar el completo dominio de sí. Para cuando lo hubo conseguido, el irascible hanyou estaba ya muy lejos como para que le volviera a dar alcance.

El castillo de Hiroki, se percibía cada vez más tenebroso a medida que Inuyasha se acercaba. ¿Quién demonios podía haber secuestrado a Kagome? ¿Y para qué la querían?

El anciano había dicho que ella estaba bien, pero que había llegado muy lastimada. La verdad es que no creía en la palabra del sujeto, pero debía darle algún crédito después de todo, puesto que le había guiado hasta ella. Aunque estaba en poder de alguien más a quien llamaba "amo". ¿Quién demonios sería?

Llegado a las puertas del castillo, estas se abrieron como en una invitación, chirriando las bisagras de las pesadas hojas de madera maciza. Inuyasha ingresó con cautela, aminorando el ritmo de la marcha. Apenas hubo avanzado una decena de pasos cuando las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas y luego se hizo a su alrededor la más cerrada oscuridad.

__

"¡Maldición! ¡Una trampa!"

¿Pero cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo era que no lo había presentido?

Le extraño sobremanera que ningún demonio o guardia le hubiera salido al paso... todo aquello era muy extraño.

Continuó avanzando, guiado por su olfato. Cada vez el aroma de Kagome se hacía más fuerte... estaba cerca, muy cerca... y cuando menos no estaba herida, porque no podía percibir el olor de su sangre, ni el de ninguna otra.

Por fin vislumbró un tenue resplandor al final del largo corredor por el cual transitaba.

__

"Kagome, ahí estás."

Apresuró el paso.

**********************************************************************************************

Muy tranquila estaba Kagome sentada a la cabecera de la gran mesa del comedor, había estado recorriendo el castillo por largo rato cuando la repentina oscuridad la atrapó esta vez en un lugar conocido y menos lúgubre que los estrechos pasillos. Estaba cansada de tanto andar, así que tanteó con las manos hasta dar con el borde de la mesa y luego tomó asiento y apoyó frustrada la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

No podía acostumbrarse a aquellos cambios tan bruscos e inesperados, eso de no saber cuándo la sorprendería la oscuridad total, era algo que la tenía a mal traer, pero que se empeñaba en disimular, en parte por no desairar a su anfitrión que se había comportado muy amable y considerado con ella, en parte porque a pesar de todo, ya no sentía temor. En el transcurso de aquellos días, se había perdido confrecuencia, pero ya no se detenía a llorar como una niñita asustada sino que en el peor de los casos se limitaba a permanecer a la espera, ya fuera de la luz, ya fuera de Hiroki, que por razones desconocidas siempre se daba cuenta de sus situación y acudía a socorrerla.

Por extraño que pareciera, debía admitir que la presencia de Hiroki la hacía sentir segura más allá de todo, más allá de que fuera un demonio... más allá de que al mismo tiempo su presencia la pusiera algo nerviosa, vaya uno a saber por qué.

Reflexionó en medio de la oscuridad, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer. Reflexionó acerca de su situación, trató de recordar algo de su pasado, pero no lo consiguió... Y al fin se quedó dormida, en total despreocupación.

Tan profundo y apacible era su sueño que no notó el momento en que se volvió a hacer la luz, ni tampoco oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, derribando todo cuanto les entorpecía el camino...

– ¡Kagome!

__

"¿Quién podrá ser?" Se preguntó entre sueños.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

__

"Eso, Kagome, quién te hizo... ¿En dónde estás?"

– ¡Kagome, responde por lo que más quieras!

__

"Eso, Kagome, respóndele de una buena vez para que se calle al fin y me deje dormir."

Entonces sintió una fuerte sacudida que la jaló del mundo de los sueños a la realidad. – ¿Pero, qué...? – comenzó a quejarse ante la brusquedad con que la habían despertado.

Kagome abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces para aclarar la vista, entonces distinguió a un sujeto que nunca había visto, y que la miraba con expresión preocupada que de a poco se volvía en una de alivio a medida que ella despertaba.

– Kagome, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó el sujeto vertido de rojo que la sostenía con fuerza por los hombros.

La muchacha lo miraba perpleja y silenciosa. Trataba de digerir lo que estaba pasando, y cuando al fin lo hubo hecho, el pánico hizo presa de ella. Un Youkai desconocido la tenía entre sus manos. ¡Por Kami! – ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

El grito de la joven se hizo oír en todo el castillo.

**********************************************************************************************

La oscuridad se hizo una vez más y complacido notó que no se percibía el olor del temor en el ambiente. Esa era una buena señal, pensó, porque quería decir que "ella" estaba habituándose al castillo.

Por otro lado, también estaba complacido porque era evidente que ya le había perdido el miedo. Claro que aún le preocupaba lo concerniente al pasado de la joven, necesitaba saber qué era lo que le había sucedido, porqué la habían atacado en ese modo tan bestial. Al parecer, ella había sabido defenderse hasta cierto punto, de otro modo no habría sobrevivido. Por suerte era una criatura fuerte, sí fuerte y determinada, o nunca le habría aceptado como anfitrión, sino que habría tratado de escapar por todos los medios.

Mientras recorría los largos pasajes de la derruida construcción, pensaba en el pasado y lo comparaba con el presente más reciente. Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar los problemas que Yume le había dado hasta que por fin se convenciera de que no iba a hacerle daño. ¡Demonios! Esta joven desconocida era más valiente aún que Yume. Por alguna razón, eso lo hacía henchirse de orgullo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía... ¿feliz?

__

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Hiroki se sobresaltó al oír el grito de la muchacha. Era un grito de terror, y era tan fuerte que había retumbado por todas partes, confundiéndolo. Así que recurrió a su aguzado sentido del olfato y detectó el olor de ella, pero detectó también el olor de alguien más, un desconocido... _"¡Un demonio!"_

Corrió por los pasillos a toda velocidad, maldiciéndose a sí mismo entre dientes por ser tan descuidado y no haberse percatado antes de la presencia del intruso. Ah... pero quien fuera, se la pagaría muy cara, no sólo por irrumpir en sus dominios, sino por atacar a la joven, y más le valía no haberla lastimada para cuando él llegara, porque lo desmembraría lenta y dolorosamente antes de quitarle la vida.

Abrió la puerta del comedor, casi llevándosela por delante, y entonces vio al sujeto que sostenía a "su tesoro" por los hombros. Ella estaba forcejeando con el tipo y le ordenaba que la soltara de inmediato.

Al ver la escena, Hiroki soltó un rugido que casi los dejó a todos sordos, un rugido casi tan amenazador como los llameantes ojos amatistas que casi si habían vuelto púrpuras por la furia.

Ni bien le vio, Inuyasha apenas si alcanzó a apartar a Kagome de su lado, y ya se disponía a trabar batalla con el desconocido... pero este no le dio tiempo para intentar defenderse ni mucho menos intentar algún ataque. – ¡Apártate de ella, ahora mismo! – Exclamo el Taiyoukai y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre el hanyou y de un solo golpe lo apartó de la muchacha, estampándolo contra la pared más alejada del salón.

El sujeto era tan fuerte y el ataque le había tomado tan por sorpresa, que el golpe que recibiera Inuyasha le dejó fuera de combate, perdiendo el conocimiento casi instantáneamente. Antes de hacerlo, una de sus manos se intentó alcanzar la empuñadura de su espada, y de sus labios se escuchó como en un suspiro: – Ka - go - me...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora:

Ante todo, les pido a todos los que siguen este fic, infinitas disculpas por la demora tan vergonzosa. No tengo palabras para disculparme, créanme, y me siento muy mal por ello, aún cuando tuve razones de peso para ausentarme tanto tiempo. Verán, mi PC estuvo fuera de servicio por más de un mes y medio, y como podía contar con las del colegio o la de mis padres para hacer los trabajos de estudio, nadie se apuró en repararla, hasta ahora... Así que las disculpas van tanto para los lectores de _"Extraña obsesión"_, como para los escritores de los fics a quienes les debo mis saludos. Ando triste con todos estos contratiempos, y no he podido leer ningún fic en todo este tiempo, así que les anuncio que en cuanto me ponga al corriente de sus historias, les dejaré el comentario correspondiente.

En cuanto a los reviews que me habían dejado por el cap. VII:

****

Sheila: Veamos... A Hiroki le llama la atención el parecido de ambas mujeres, pero sólo en un principio, él está bien consciente de que son dos personas distintas, pero de ambas le atraen las mismas cualidades que van más allá del aspecto físico... Bueno, espero que se entienda la diferencia luego de esta explicación, puesto que en el relato no queda muy claro. Muchos saludos y espera mi comentario acerca de tu fic... por lo que he visto tengo bastaaante que leer para ponerme al día Ç_Ç

****

Carito: Bien, ya habrá más noticias de Miroku y la "pandilla", todavía no les toca intervenir directamente en el conflicto, pero no falta mucho. Espero que tu estado de ánimo haya mejorado y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ^^

****

Sheyla K-Chan: Una nueva lectora, y por lo que veo, escritora también. ^_^ Ten por seguro que leeré tus fics, es una adicción para mí leer fics, y mayormente comienzo por los de mis lectores (hasta ahora nunca me he sentido decepcionada)... sólo que en todo este tiempo no he podido leer ninguno... snif... Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. ^^

****

Alejandra: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y te agradezco mucho el que hayas dejado tu comentario para hacérmelo saber. Espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y gracias de nuevo. ^^

Ya he terminado por el día de hoy. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este cap. y si no surgen nuevos contratiempos (cruzo los dedos y toco madera para que eso no pase), estaré actualizando pronto.

Me disculpo con todos una vez más.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	9. Capítulo 9

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, Nishido y Yume, son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo IX

— Maldito... — Murmuró Hiroki entre dientes y presto a poner fin a la vida del intruso. Desenvainó su espada al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el hanyou y una vez le tuvo a sus pies, la alzó con pausa.

Para Kagome todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez, que apenas si entendía el desenlace que la escena iba a tener. Permanecía de pié y paralizada junto a la mesa del comedor, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los brazos caídos a los lados del cuerpo. Repentinamente, una punzada de dolor la devolvió a la realidad y quiso gritar... Quiso gritar para que Hiroki se detuviera, pero su garganta se había hecho un nudo y de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

La luz se reflejó en el filo de la espada de Hiroki, formando cantidad de ases...

Y la espada descendió...

— ¡Deténgase por favor!

El grito detuvo la caída del filo justo a tiempo. Inmediatamente después, Yoko hizo su entrada en el salón, jadeando y sosteniéndose de cuanta saliente hallaba a su paso.

Hiroki, inmóvil, se limitó a mirarlo interrogante.

— Señor, no es prudente que lo mate, al menos por el momento. — Al ver que su amo seguía inmutable, asumió que este esperaba alguna razón para perdonarle la vida al intruso, así como otra tan buena para perdonar la abrupta interrupción. — Verá... El sujeto vino conmigo... Dice conocer a la muchacha y estaba buscándola cuando me lo encontré.

Por fin la espada dejó de amenazar al hanyou, pero sin volver a su funda.

— Señor, sugiero que lo encerremos en los calabozos...

— Haz que se encarguen de él, y te advierto, Yoko: si llega a escaparse será tu cabeza la que ruede, ¿has comprendido?

— Sí señor... le juro que...

— No quiero excusas, sino una explicación convincente. Quiero que me digas porqué debo dejarlos vivir.

Así diciendo, el taiyoukai se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Kagome, se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuró algo al oído. La joven asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios y luego ambos dejaron el salón.

Más tarde, en la soledad de la habitación que le habían asignado desde que llegara, Kagome no lograba conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo de los acontecimientos de la tarde, bailoteaba en su mente como una obsesión. El sujeto que la había despertado la había llamado "Kagome", ¿porqué la llamaría así? Había alcanzado a oír algunas de las afirmaciones de Yoko, y aquél había dicho que el extraño sujeto la conocía.

Pero nadie había querido dejarla participar de las indagaciones. ¿Porqué? ¡Si se trataba de ella! ¡Hay, si no le daban alguna respuesta pronto, los nervios y la incertidumbre la matarían!

Era extraño, porque todo aquel embrollo se había desencadenado por su causa, por el tonto grito de espanto que había pegado... Sí, una actitud muy tonta, porque el sujeto no le había hecho nada además de despertarla... poco delicadamente, claro, pero a fin de cuentas se veía preocupado, y le había preguntado si estaba bien. No, no era justo que lo trataran como si fuera un enemigo, porque de haber querido hacerle daño, se lo habría hecho sin más, sin arriesgarse a que despertara...

Definitivamente no podría dormir hasta saber que era lo que habían resuelto sus anfitriones, tenía que enterarse de algo como fuera. Claro que podía confiar en ellos, por supuesto que Hiroki nunca haría nada que la lastimara, de eso estaba muy segura, aún cuando no sabía por qué, pero la incertidumbre era demasiado fuerte en esos momentos como para quedarse en su habitación esperando.

Así que se vistió y salió a los pasillos.

**********************************************************************************************

— Así que se llama Kagome...

— Sí señor, y es una sacerdotisa. Hasta donde sé estaba intentando recuperar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama para purificarlos, y según "ese tipo", él la estaba ayudando.

— ¡¿Un demonio ayudando a una humana, así nada más?! — Exclamó Hiroki con marcada incredulidad.

— Señor... usted... — comenzó a decir Yoko, pero su señor adivinando lo que iba a decir, se le adelantó.

— No, no es lo mismo. Yo tengo mis razones además, no te atreverás a compararme con un hanyou, ¿cierto, Yoko? — Acompañó sus palabras con una mirada asesina.

— No, por supuesto que no.

— Alguien la atacó, ¿cómo sabemos que no fue ese tal Inuyasha el causante de su estado? Tal vez intentaba arrebatarle la joya. Los hanyou son débiles criaturas pestilentes, no me extrañaría que así fuera.

— Señor, si me permite...

— Tenemos que interrogarlo cuanto antes.

— No despertará hasta la mañana cuando menos. Lo golpeó muy fuerte, me extraña que siga con vida. Es un tipo muy resistente, digo, para ser un hanyou.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa la suerte de esas criaturas? Hasta donde sé, las desprecias aún más que yo.

— No es él quién me preocupa... — murmuró tan bajito que Hiroki no alcanzó a comprender.

Luego, cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**********************************************************************************************

Kagome llegó a las catacumbas del castillo con cierta facilidad, ya antes había estado allí, en una de las tantas ocasiones en que se extraviara por andar curioseando. Hiroki le había advertido que no era prudente vagar por aquellos parajes, pero a esas alturas, la muchacha no sentía el menor temor de andar por allí, ni tampoco le temía a la oscuridad que con tan buen tino se empeñaba en sorprenderla en los sitios más inconvenientes.

Además, la curiosidad que sentía era demasiado fuerte.

No tardó mucho en dar con el calabozo que le asignaran a su "supuesto agresor". Lo halló plácidamente dormido, o al menos eso fue lo que a ella le pareció. Se acercó con cautela a la reja que marcaba el límite de la estrecha celda y de pronto su instinto la detuvo cuando una de sus manos se hallaba a escasos centímetros de uno de los fríos barrotes de hierro.

Si no había guardias ni nadie vigilando al prisionero, entonces Yoko debía de haber puesto algún tipo de sello a la celda. Era esa una actitud muy propia de aquel anciano cascarrabias.

Kagome retrocedió un paso y luego se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas al frente y los codos apoyados en las rodillas de modo que sus manos quedaron sosteniendo su cabeza en actitud cansina. Permaneció allí, observando al hanyou, en silencio, cavilando... Frente a sí estaba alguien que sabía de ella, que la conocía...

Se sobresaltó cuando el que dormía emitió un quejido repentinamente... aquél recobró la consciencia y poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta ponerse en pie, pero entonces se tambaleó y cayó sentado en medio de su celda. Entonces alzó la vista y pareció tomar verdadera conciencia de su situación, sólo entonces, cuando entre las sombras la distinguió.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú?

Ella se dejó ver. — ¿Porqué me llamas así? ¿Quién eres, acaso me conoces?

— ¿Qué juego es este, Kagome? — Preguntó confundido. — No sabes cuánto me ha costado encontrarte, y no sé que fue lo que pasó aquí, pero tenemos que irnos.

— No puedo ir contigo a ninguna parte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y porqué no? — Trató de ponerse en pie una vez más, pero volvió a caerse. — ¿Es que estás herida?

— No.

— Entonces explícate de una vez. — Dijo al fin algo molesto. ¿A qué estaba jugando esa niña? ¿Qué se traía con tanto misterio?

— Primero que nada, el que debería de explicarse eres tú. — Hizo una pausa. — No sé quién eres, ni porqué me llamas Kagome, además, dudo mucho que puedas ir a alguna parte en el estado que te encuentras. Te han golpeado muy duro...

— ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó de repente. — ¿Cómo es que no sabes quién soy?

**********************************************************************************************

El intruso alzó la cabeza, y un par de ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche, malignos y desafiantes. En su rostro oscuro y deformado se dibujó una sonrisa burlona, y acto seguido el sujeto dio un salto y tomó prudencial distancia.

La advertencia de Miruku despertó al resto del grupo, y pronto estuvieron todos cara a cara con el enigmático visitante.

— ¿Quién eres y qué buscas? — Volvió a preguntar el houshi.

El extraño sujeto se puso repentinamente serio y en completo silencio se lanzó directo hacia Miroku. Fue tan rápido que el houshi apenas si atinó a cubrirse con los brazos.

— ¡Hiraikotsu! — Exclamó la exterminadora, lanzando su arma. Pero el sujeto de ojos rojos la esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo.

Para sus sorpresa, Miroku se incorporó para descubrir que aquel demonio apenas si lo había golpeado para poder pasar sobre él.

El monje no era su objetivo.

Luego de haber sorteado ambos obstáculos, el monje y la exterminadora, se lazó sobre Kirara, a la cual le asestó un duro golpe, enviándola bien lejos, entonces, se hizo con su verdadero objetivo.

— ¡Kirara! — Exclamaron al unísono Sango y Miroku.

El felino se incorporó algo atontado, y sacudió la cabeza para luego emitir un feroz gruñido

La persecución del desconocido se inició, pero aquél era muy escurridizo. Saltaba de rama en rama, esquivando hábilmente los ataques de la exterminadora. — ¡Excelencia! ¿Puede verlo?

— ¡Es demasiado rápido!

Casi guiados por el instinto, siguieron corriendo a través del espeso bosque, hasta llegar por fin a un descampado. Ahí la figura del demonio volvió a hacerse visible y descubrieron que no era tanta su rapidez como su habilidad para escabullirse. Sin la protección de los árboles, era mucho más simple seguirlo.

Sango se adelantó, montada sobre el lomo de Kirara, y logró cortarle el paso, entonces el sujeto se paró en seco e intentó cambiar de trayectoria nada más para hallarse acorralado por le houshi. — Al fin lo tenemos — murmuró por lo bajo.

Pero lejos de darse por vencido, el que hasta ahora se había limitado a huir, se decidió a atacar en serio. Emitió un chillido ensordecedor y se lanzó sobre el monje a toda velocidad. Éste lo rechazó con su báculo, y luego el ataque de Sango le halló desprevenido, pero aún así no logró hacerle daño, y el sujeto volvió a variar su trayectoria para esta vez atacar a la exterminadora.

Miroku corrió tras él, pero el impulso que el demonio tomara le confirió una gran velocidad inicial. Dio un gran salto, elevándose hasta donde Kirara, y de un zarpazo hizo caer al felino y a su ama, quedando ambas aturdidas, desparramadas por el suelo, a merced de su atacante.

— ¡Señorita Sango! — Exclamó el houshi, corriendo hacia ellas. Las vio moverse ligeramente y se tranquilizó un poco, pero al alzar la vista pudo distinguir al desconocido, que ya no conforme con huir, se lanzaba a gran velocidad sobre ambas. Entonces, se decidió a descubrir su mano para absorberlo.

El demonio, atrapado en pleno vuelo, fue a dar contra el suelo. Fue un impacto poderoso, y se sorprendió mucho. Comenzó a chillar con más fuerza al saberse perdido, hundió los dedos en la tierra y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Trató de resistir cuanto pudo, pero la fuerza del agujero negro pudo más.

Estaba a punto de abandonarse a su triste destino cuando el cielo se cubrió de insectos.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Son los insectos de Naraku! — Exclamó. — Debió cubrir su mano, dejando escapar al demonio.

Para entonces Sango y Kirara estaban ya en posición de poder defenderse, y ante la nueva situación el extraño sujeto fue prácticamente izado por los insectos que se lo llevaron bien lejos de allí.

Se lo escuchó reír, allí en el aire, mientras escapaba. Se burlaba.

Y nada más esperó a saber que las miradas de todos estaban sobre él, para dar el golpe final. Entreabrió su capa y extendió triunfal una de sus manos, enseñando nada menos que a un inconsciente kitzune.

— Oh, no... Shippo...

— ¡Excelencia, démonos prisa! — exclamó Sango mientras que iba en busca de Miroku y ambos montaba en Kirara. — No podemos perderlos de vista.

— ¿Pero porqué querrían al pequeño Shippo?

Se limitaron a seguirles el rastro, ya que estando rodeados por aquellos insectos, ciertamente no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

**********************************************************************************************

El repugnante sujeto de larga cabellera negra sonrió complacido.

— ¿Tan impaciente estabas que tuviste que recurrir a un ardid tan mezquino?

— Tú cállate y observa, que yo, el gran Naraku, sé muy bien porqué hago las cosas. — Cayó a Kagura acompañando sus palabras con una mirada de superioridad, para luego volver a poner su atención en las imágenes que devolvía el espejo de su otra hija, Kanna.

— ¿Para qué quieres a ese niño? — Volvió a interrumpir Kagura, con impertinencia.

— No lo quiero a él, sino a los otro dos... — _"Y ya se estaban tardando... Esto les marcará el camino para que lleguen a tiempo para el acto final."_ Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en silencio, dejando a sus hijas en ascuas.

__

"Este Nishido tiende a complicarse con pequeñeces, pero hay que reconocer que tiene estilo... y que me servirá muy bien. A ese tal Hiroki no debe quedarle mucho tiempo..."

**********************************************************************************************

— ¡Espera! No te acerques a las rejas.

— ¿Y eso porqué?

— Yoko les puso un sello. No podrás salir tan fácilmente. — Advirtió la miko.

— Eso ya lo veremos. — Dijo Inuyasha muy confiado y tanteando en su cintura en busca de su Tatsusaiga. Se llevó una gran y desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que no la llevaba consigo. — ¿Y mi espada?

— ¿Te refieres a esa que está contra la pared? — Inquirió Kagome en tono inocente y señalando con el índice el rincón en que descansaba la espada.

— Dámela. — Exigió el hanyou.

— ¿Cómo crees? — Replicó Kagome con expresión incrédula. — No sé quién eres, no puedo ayudarte más.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que me has ayudado? Nada más complicas las cosas Kagome, niña tonta. Por si no te das cuenta, soy yo quien ha venido a rescatarte y tú mírate nada más...

Kagome le devolvió una mirada furiosa. Ese sujeto era un cretino y un maleducado. Ella había detenido la espada de Hiroki cuando aquél iba a acabar inminentemente con su vida, ¿Y así es como se lo agradecía? Pues que se quedara ahí, encerrado y solo, ella ya tenía el sueño suficiente como para irse a la cama lograr dormir. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada.

— ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! — Estalló Inuyasha. — ¡Kagome, ven aquí! ¡Oye, no puedes dejarme así!

La joven se detuvo y volteó a verle con expresión de poder. — Ya deja de gritar. — Volvió a sentarse en el suelo y lo observó con curiosidad. — Oye... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Inuyasha por poco y no vuelve a caer desmayado de la sola impresión que le causaron esas palabras.

Entonces era cierto que ella no recordaba nada... Pero había algo bueno dentro de todo en aquella situación: Ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo, y aunque sus recuerdos estuvieran perdidos, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo... estoy apenada por la demora tan extensa, y les pido piedad, por favor no me maten ni se enojen conmigo... primero que nada, he estado padeciendo "bloqueo de escritor", y luego que no sé cómo me he dejado convencer por algunos compañeros de clase para ingresar en un certamen, así que he estado estudiando mucho, y no he tenido tiempo para estas cosas. Por otro lado, he dicho que llevaría esta historia hasta el final, y voy a cumplir con mi palabra: Este fic no se quedará a la mitad.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

****

Sheila Ruiz: Mil disculpas, otra vez... Mi PC es bastante buenita, pero está algo viejita, y bueno necesitó algo de cirugía mayor... Ahora está como nueva, pero la que anda en otra es la dueña... ¡Oh Diox, me estoy volviendo estudiosa! Ni yo me lo creo ¬_¬"" Muchos saludos y gracias por haber dejado tu comentario. ^__^

****

Carito: Muchas gracias por el comment, y por los ánimos. La verdad (aunque no lo parezca o no me crean), es que me gustaría mucho actualizar al ritmo que llevaba antes... Si las cosas salen bien, eso va a ser realidad, nada más que el bendito certamen se acabe... Gracias de nuevo y ojalá y te guste este cap. también. ^_^

****

Gaby: Hay... Lo siento mucho si te preocupé, podré tardar, pero que lo termino, lo termino. Me pone contenta que te guste mi fic, y te agradezco que me lo hagas saber; saber que alguien lee lo que una escribe, y más aún que le gusta, es muy gratificante. Saludos y espero te guste la actualización. ^^

****

ANTIKIKIO: Bueno, muchas gracias por las flores... tu comentario me ha dejado @_@... En serio, no creo que sea para tanto. Me alegro que te guste el fic, y mucho más de que te gusten los personajes que infiltré (a mí me cae bien Yoko XP ) Mil disculpas por la demora, y muchos saludos. ^^

****

kala: Gracias por el comentario, perdón por la demora, y... no es molestia responder a los comentarios, de hecho es algo que me gusta hacer. Ojalá el nuevo cap. sea de tu agrado. ^^

****

Rosalynn: Muchas gracias por decir que este fic es interesante, y no te preocupes que no pienso desbaratar a la pareja favorita de la gran mayoría ^_^ Pobre Kagome, si lo ha olvidado no ha sido por voluntad propia... pero ya lo recordará, no teman que falta poco.

¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y les reitero que no voy a dejar el fic a la mitad. El capítulo X está ya en proceso, y no creo que vaya a demorar. Como les dije, el colegio me tiene ocupada (y encima que soy de esas "afortunadas" personas que padecen la doble escolaridad T_T )... Mil disculpas otra vez.

Ah... no dejen de hacerme saber su opinión, y si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia, yo encantada trataré de tomarla en cuanta. Así que para lo que se les ofrezca, dejen review, o pueden enviarme un mail si prefieren a **lyon_vega@hotmail.com**. 

Saludos a todos, y nos vemos en unos días.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	10. Capítulo 10

**__**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, Nishido y Yume, son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.^^

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Extraña obsesión

Capítulo X

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero el insistente sueño que les embargó, poco tenía que ver con el cansancio o con los golpes, sino más bien con la magia del buen Yoko.

Casi sin percibirlo, muy gradualmente, los bostezos de ambos se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, hasta que finalmente se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En el aire había un cierto deje de aromas dulces de flores, muy pero muy sutil. Un perfecto engaño que ni siquiera Kagome como sacerdotisa pudo descubrir, ni tampoco Inuyasha con su desarrollado olfato.

El sueño fue profundo y placentero, sin sueños ni pesadillas, y duró hasta el amanecer. O, para hacer honor a la verdad, hasta que Yoko irrumpió en las catacumbas y descubrió horrorizado la escena. ¿Acaso la humana había pretendido liberar al hanyou? La idea no era tan descabellada, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que el día anterior le había salvado la vida...

Iba a correr hasta su amo con el cuento, esperando que así Hiroki se desengañara de una vez por todas de la humana. Ya se estaba frotando las manos con deleite al imaginar el fin que todo aquello tendría...

— ¡Ja! — Se mofó una voz a sus espaldas. — De sólo verte ya imagino lo que debes de estar planeando, y déjame decirte que eres un necio.

— ¡Rioko! ¿Qué demonios haces siguiéndome? — Reaccionó el viejo youkai, visiblemente ofuscado.

— Nada más procuro no enviudar... — Observó acercándose a la joven que yacía sobre el duro piso de piedra. — Aunque no sé por qué lo hago. Ah... a veces pienso que debería abandonarte a tu suerte, pero creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tu desagradable compañía, si te matan tal vez mi vida se volverá aburrida. — Continuó en tono cansino.

Yoko nada más la miraba con desprecio e indignación en los ojos. Aquella hembra le tenía la paciencia por los suelos. Si era tan sabia y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, ¿entonces porqué no le encontraba remedio a aquella maldición? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de los enormes esfuerzos que hacía para pudieran ser libres? Una ingrata, eso es lo que era.

Rioko olfateó el aire y continuó sabihonda su discurso aprovechando la oportunidad que le daba su marido. — Estabas realmente cansado anoche, este hechizo de sueño no tiene fuerza suficiente para detener a un humano con la suficiente rapidez.

— ¿Qué dices? — Inquirió el youkai, profundamente ofendido, ya que detestaba que menospreciaran sus dotes de mago. Él era bueno, y lo sabía muy bien.

— Vamos, Yoko, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, no querrás que te dé explicaciones, ¿cierto? Esta muchacha vino aquí nada más por curiosidad, seguramente estuvieron platicando y finalmente se quedaron dormidos. — Yoko refunfuñó. — Reconócelo, si hubiera querido liberarlo no habría tenido problema alguno para hacerlo. — Se inclinó junto a la joven y llamó a su marido con un ademán para que se acercara.

Él la miró con reticencia y no se movió un ápice de su sitio.

— No te quedes ahí parado mirándome. — Rioko le llamó la atención. — Ven y ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación.

— ¿Y porqué haría yo eso? Déjala ahí en donde está y que sea Hiroki quién la encuentre y saque sus propias conclusiones.

— ¡¿Insistes?! ¡Pero mira que la estupidez no se te quitará con nada! Mi madre tenía razón cuando me decía que era una tonta si unía mi vida a la de un idiota como tú. — Meneó la cabeza, contrariada. — Y pensar que yo tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo cambiarías...

— Ya deja de decir idioteces, ¿quieres? Llevas toda una vida reventándome los oídos con la misma cantinela: que si eres un estúpido, que mi madre tenía razón, que mi pobre padre debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba... — Comenzó a recitar en tono de burla, afinando la voz en vano intento de imitar la voz chillona de su esposa, y agitando frenéticamente los brazos como si pretendiera emprender el vuelo.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que te ves? — La mirada de la youkai estaba cargada de puñales. — Deberías agradecerme que te esté salvando la vida todo el tiempo en vez de estarme agrediendo. Reconoce de una vez que sin mí no habrías vivido la mitad de lo que llevas cometiendo zonceras.

— Explícate.

— Si le llevas algún cuento al amo acerca de esta mujer, lo más seguro es que te mate. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? No sólo es la viva imagen de la señorita Yume, ¡es la sacerdotisa que purifica la Shikon no Tama! Su alma es pura, Yoko, y el amo lo sabe.

El viejo youkai se acercó a su esposa y se inclinó ligeramente para sujetar luego a la muchacha por debajo de los brazos. — Tú ganas, para variar, — dijo con voz muy queda, — sujétala por las piernas y salgamos de aquí antes de que Hiroki comience a llamarnos.

Todo marchaba bien, sin sobresaltos. Transportaban a Kagome hacia su habitación sin mucho esfuerzo, Rioko con una mueca burlona danzándole en los labios, y Rioko refunfuñando por lo bajo. Todo marchaba bien... hasta que al llegar al final del corredor por el que transitaban, giraron a la derecha y se toparon con la imponente anatomía de su amo, quien les observaba ceñudo y severo, tratando de comprender de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Yoko palideció, y Rioko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y enmudeció por completo.

**********************************************************************************************

¡Maldición!

Después de toda una noche de persecución, lo habían perdido de vista. Sí, el secuestrador de Shippo se les había escapado, se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiese existido.

Sango y Miroku estaban preocupados, sí, pero también estaban algo decepcionados de ellos mismos por no haber sido capaces de cuidar bien del pequeño.

Inuyasha que llevaba desaparecido ya varios días, Kagome que llevaba perdida demasiado tiempo, y ahora lo de Shippo era el colmo. ¿Acaso iban a desaparecer todos de a uno por vez? ¿Quién sería el próximo? ¿Y porqué alguien hacía todo eso? Por momentos pensaba que Naraku estaba detrás de todo el asunto, pero por momentos esa idea se le hacía incongruente. Claro que la aparición de aquellos repugnantes insectos ponía fin a esa duda, pero aún así, una vocecita interior le decía que había algo, o alguien más, sobre todo porque el estilo contaba con marcadas variaciones: No los habían atacado directamente, ni estando solos los miembros más débiles del grupo, sino que habían pretendido guiarlos hacia alguna parte, o mejor dicho aproximarlos a alguna parte, porque era evidente que les habían dejado a mitad de camino. ¿Pero a mitad de camino hacia dónde?

Quien fuera que estuviera tramando aquello estaba impaciente, y una buena estrategia podría haber sido el desandar el camino recorrido hasta entonces, pero no, eso no era viable bajo ningún punto de vista. Iban directo hacia la trampa, ¿pero qué otro camino les quedaba?

Miroku miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera, que luego de la agotadora noche había sucumbido ante el sueño. Él estaba tan cansado como ella, pero no podía darse el lujo de abandonarse al sueño, por más ligero que fuera. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos, bueno, sin contar a la fiel Kirara, y de repente no pudo evitar sentir el temor en su pecho ante la posibilidad de que Sango corriera con la misma suerte que el resto de sus compañeros.

No. No dejaría que se la llevaran a ella también.

Inconscientemente fue recostando poco a poco su peso sobre el tronco de un árbol, y acto seguido, un largo bostezo escapó de su boca, y de sus ojos cansados brotaron sendas lágrimas. Estaba realmente agotado.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y se puso de pie de un salto, para luego obligarse a caminar.

Caminaba en círculos y agitaba los brazos, mientras que trataba de relajar la tensión de su cuello girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones y sentidos posibles. Tenía que mantenerse bien despierto para velar del sueño de Sango.

De pronto se detuvo frente a la joven y casi sin darse cuenta se la quedó viendo con cara de bobo. ¡Vaya que había conocido mujeres bellas en su vida, pero ninguna lo había impresionado tanto como Sango! Claro que a simple vista nadie podía darse cuanta de ello, porque él solía ser demasiado descarado frente a las mujeres atractivas, y que bueno que la diferencia no se notara a simple vista, porque entonces habrían advertido que las cosas que decía tomaban un carácter más serio cuando se las decía a Sango.

Al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a pensar en otra cosa, pero cuando volvió a alzar los párpados, la imagen de la joven que dormía frente a él se le izo todavía más atractiva. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y lenta, pero muy lentamente, fue inclinándose a su lado hasta quedar de rodillas junto a la joven.

La observó detenidamente, concienzudamente... era un ángel... ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Tenían cosas importantes que resolver! ¡Asuntos de vida o muerte!...

Pero era tan linda... fuerte, e inteligente... y estaba tan profundamente dormida...

__

"¿Porqué no?" Pensó dejándose llevar, el houshi. Después de todo la situación en que estaban era tan crítica que podían incluso morir durante la próxima batalla, y además, tal vez no se le volviera a presentar otra oportunidad semejante.

__

"¿Porqué no?" Se dijo una vez más. Ella estaba tan profundamente dormida, tan cansada... Y él sería tan sutil, que ella no tenía porqué darse cuenta.

__

"Este será un recuerdo para llevarme a la tumba." Decidió, y su rostro era la viva imagen de la mismísima solemnidad.

Con excesiva lentitud comenzó a inclinarse sobre la muchacha. La cercanía comenzaba a ponerlo algo nervioso. ¡Sí! ¡Él, nada menos, estaba nervioso porque iba a robarle un beso a una joven que estaba profundamente dormida! Apenas si lo podía creer. Notó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, y como la respiración se le hacía pesada y dificultosa. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y las secó en sus ropas antes de recargar su peso sobre ellas para poder cubrir el escaso tramo que aún los separaba.

__

"Un poco más, tan sólo un poco más..." Se daba ánimos para llevar su descabellado plan hasta el final. A esas alturas no estaba muy seguro de nada, no sabía si eran el sueño y el cansancio, o la libido, o el miedo a que Sango despertara y lo dejara convertido en una suerte de despojo humano, pero hasta había descubierto un deje de temor en su interior, aunque no era exactamente eso, pero se le parecía, era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca antes.

__

"Sólo un poco más, ¡sé valiente!" Se repitió en sus pensamientos, y percibió el aliento de la muchacha, cálido y seductor, que brotaba desde sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Cerró los ojos y... los volvió a abrir, tenía que mantener el control sobre la situación, no podía dejarse llevar, ese no era el plan.

De pronto ella rezongó entre sueños y giró un poco el cuello hacia un lado, propiciando que la suave piel de sus labios rozara levemente los labios del houshi.

La sorpresa, o más bien el susto que se pegó, hizo que Miroku, que para ese entonces estaba acuclillado, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, para su fortuna, de espaldas. — ¡Ah!... — Se le escapó la exclamación.

La hasta entonces durmiente Sango, sin la menor idea de nada, acabó por girar sobre sí misma quedando recostada de lado, justo de frente a Miroku, cuya exclamación la arrancó del mundo de los sueños. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y sus vista algo borrosa alcanzó a ver una mancha oscura que se movía con sorprendente rapidez. — ¿Excelencia? — Inquirió con voz débil.

Miroku estaba tan turbado que no contestó. Ni bien había visto a Sango despertar, se levantó de un salto y una vez que hubo tomado distancia prudencial, reanudó las actividades de momentos antes, las que estaban dirigidas a mantenerlo despierto. De modo que cuando la exterminadora por fin se incorporó, le halló caminando en círculos y agitando los brazos nerviosamente.

— Excelencia, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo? — volvió a preguntar entre ingenua y divertida. El houshi se veía realmente cómico en esos momentos.

— ¡Ah, señorita Sango! ¿La desperté? — Dijo con disimulo.

— ¿Y usted qué cree?

Miroku se detuvo, adquiriendo de repente una actitud pensativa que desconcertó a Sango. Clavó en la figura de la joven la mirada más seria de que era capaz, y acto seguido se le acercó hasta quedar otra vez arrodillado frente a ella.

— ¿Excelencia...? — Dijo tímidamente Sango.

— Lo siento si la desperté... ¿en qué modo podría compensarla? — Dijo con voz seductora y grave. Entonces pudo ver que el rostro, hasta entonces desconcertado de la exterminadora, se teñía de un furioso tono carmesí... Lo siguiente que vio fue una peculiar pero conocida iridiscencia.

Se frotó con la mano la calenturienta mejilla. ¡Sí que era una mujer fuerte!

Luego la vio alejarse en compañía de Kirara, y recién cuando estuvo solo sonrió para sí. Al menos ya tenía una idea de a qué sabían sus labios.

**********************************************************************************************

— Ya están lo suficientemente cerca. — Anunció el feo sujeto de ojos rojos.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues bien por ti, pero supe que tuviste problemas, y nada menos que con dos humanos.

— Es que no son humanos comunes y corrientes, señor.

El amo le dirigió una mirada asesina. — Siguen siendo humanos, y tú un demonio, no tienes disculpa. — Sentenció, y de un zarpazo lo decapitó.

El cuerpo del sujeto cayó inerte al suelo para luego desvanecerse en el aire.

— Nishido. — Dijo una voz a las espaldas del asesino.

— Naraku...

— Ya va siendo hora de que me presentes resultados, anoche he tenido que rescatar a uno de tus subordinados, te creía más capaz. — Sentenció provocativo y con aires de superioridad, el sujeto vestido con una piel de mandril.

— Ya te he dicho que falta poco. — Replicó Nishido, visiblemente ofendido. Lanzó otro zarpazo y se deshizo de Naraku de igual modo que lo hiciera con el de ojos rojos. La marioneta se desintegró dejando un montículo de barro como única evidencia de su visita. — ¡Argh! ¡Marionetas! ¡Los sujetos que las utilizan no son más que cobardes! — Rezongó.

Meneó la cabeza contrariado y caminó hacia un caldero que pendía de un trípode sobre una tímida hoguera. Miró hacia el interior, en donde un extraño líquido mostraba una superficie limpia y reluciente. Casi inmediatamente, la imagen del rostro de "ojos rojos" apareció reflejada en la superficie.

— ¿Qué has hecho con el niño? — Preguntó Nishido.

— Nada más estoy a la espera de sus órdenes.

— Pues lo mantienes vigilado y silencioso... y por nada del mundo se lo entregues a Naraku, ¿has entendido?

— Sí señor... ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con él?

— Eso no te importa. — Sentenció con autoridad. — Y más vale que esta vez hagas las cosas bien, no quiero que te veas otra vez en la necesidad de recibir ayuda de ese maldito.

El de ojos rojos nada más hizo un gesto de asentimiento, luego, su imagen se diluyó en el líquido del caldero.

__

"Hiroki... Apenas puedo creer que tu tozudez te haya llevado tan lejos... ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Míranos a los dos enfrentados otra vez después de tanto tiempo. Ni la misma muerte ha sido capaz de diluir nuestros rencores..."

Se llegó junto a una enorme mesa en la que había apilados gran cantidad de libros, tomó uno y lo abrió azarosamente. Leyó algunas líneas e hizo una mueca de asco. — ¡No, no y no! ¡¿En dónde diablos lo he dejado?! — Arrojó el libro con rabia contra la pared más alejada de la habitación, y éste se desarmó liberando varias hojas amarillentas.

En sus pensamientos, Nishido soltó innumerables maldiciones. Estaba realmente molesto, y no precisamente por su enfrentamiento con Hiroki, esa era una actividad que se le había hecho hasta diríase que grata, tratar de acabar con aquél era algo que disfrutaba, que lo hacía sentir vivo, era casi su razón de existir, y esperaba ser revivido mil veces más para así poder acabar con su enemigo otras mil veces... o dejarlo al filo de la muerte, como había ocurrido en el pasado.

No, lo que le molestaba en realidad era ese repugnante sujeto que se hacía llamar Naraku. Ese rejuntado de basura, ese pestilente puñado de inferiores criaturas y despojos humanos, ese híbrido. Era fuerte, lo reconocía, pero nada más porque tenía en su poder aquel tesoro que era la Esfera de las Cuatro Almas. ¡Ja! ¡Y nada más por eso se daba aires de superioridad y pretendía tomarlo como a uno más de sus estúpidos sirvientes! Eso sí que lo ponía de un humor terrible.

Ah... pero ya recibiría su merecido, nada más era cuestión de tiempo. Ahora era él quién tenía la joya entre las manos, pero no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que Naraku era quién tenía aún el poder sobre ella... Iluso... Nada más que encontrara el conjuro que estaba buscando y ya vería...

Que Naraku siguiera pensando que era quién daba las órdenes, que siguiera engañado. Con todo y el poder de que hacía alarde, no era capaz de observar lo que acontecía allí en donde su maldición reinaba desde hacía décadas. Tonto... Al final se desharía de todos, Naraku incluido, se quedaría con la Shikon no Tama y ya vería si renovaba el conjuro que mantenía a Hiroki condenado.

__

"¿Quién diría que el recuerdo de una pestilente humana podría proporcionarle divertimento más perdurable y delicioso?"

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Continuará...

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

Notas de la autora: ¡Saludos a todo mundo! ^^ Esta vez no me tardé tanto, y estoy súper contenta con ello. La verdad es que me volví a bloquear a mitad del capítulo, y si no fuera por mi hermana querida que me lo quitó de un sopapo (no, eso es mentira), la verdad es que no sé cuándo habría podido acabarlo ¬_¬""

Y a todo esto, ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Yo sé que la historia en sí no ha avanzado mucho, pero creo que en el final nos hemos enterado de algo más... Y bueno, antes de que me deje llevar, voy a los agradecimientos ^^

****

kala: Intrigante... no sé por qué siempre resulta todo un poco intrigante... También es cierto que los capítulos que escribo no son muy largos, pero si comparamos las primeras entregas, podemos decir que estoy mejorando en algo XP La verdad es que a mí me gustaría que fueran más extensos... A ver qué puedo hacer al respecto. Muchas gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado la actualización. ^_^

****

Rosalynn: Bueno... la verdad es que Naraku lo mejor que sabe hacer (además de ganarse enemigos, claro), es utilizar a los demás para que hagan el trabajo sucio por él... jeje... y bué, acá habrá que ver lo que se trae Nishido... En cuanto a Inu, ya veremos lo que pasa en el próximo cap. Muchos saludos y gracias por el review. ^^

****

Shojoranko: ¡Mil gracias por los elogios! Tu comentario es otro que me ha dejado así @_@ En serio, hago lo que puedo, y confieso que en ocasiones, si no fuera por Ana (esta hermana que tengo que vive diciéndome cosas como: _¡Animal, repetiste la misma palabra siete veces en tres renglones!_), este fic no sería lo que es U_U Te agradezco otra vez por el review y por lo ánimos, y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic. Muchos saludos!!

****

vivi: Muchas gracias por el comentario, y por decir que esta historia es original, en serio que comentarios de este tipo me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo ^_^ Y bueno, aquí está la continuación, ojalá y sea de tu agrado.

****

dark_Night: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! ^__^ Si te quedaste metida con esta historia, pues yo feliz de que así sea. Es cierto que los estoy haciendo sufrir a todos, pero prometo que este relato tendrá final feliz, sí, sí... Y ya ves, esta vez no demoré taaanto, ¿verdad? El próximo cap, ya está en proceso. Gracias de nuevo, y hasta la próxima. ^^

¡Ya terminé! Y como dije más arriba, el próximo cap. ya está en proceso... Es que he logrado convencer a mi_ sister_ para que me ayude un poco... la muy testaruda no quiere saber nada de escribir fanfics, nada más escribe historias originales ¬_¬ Y a propósito de eso, en agradecimiento le hago un poco de propaganda: **¡Dense una vuelta de vez en cuando por FictionPress!** He encontrado muy buenas historias por allí y no sólo las de mi hermana **;) **(A propósito, su nick allí es _"ana"_, digo, para el que lea estos comentarios y los tenga en consideración).

Y antes de irme: **¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!! **Qué son el incentivo para los que estamos de este lado. Como siempre digo: Si te ha gustado dilo, y si no, también díselo al autor, hazle saber que hay quién lee su obra, es lo menos que se merece por haberte entretenido un rato.

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia pueden escribir con total libertad a **lyon_vega@hotmail.com**, o dejar su comentario en los reviews. Saludos a todos, y nos vemos en unos días.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla^^


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretenerme un rato. En cuanto a Yoko, Rioko, el Señor de ambos: Hiroki, Nishido y Yume, son una invención mía, así que si alguien quiere que se los preste me avisa primero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Extraña obsesión**_

_**Capítulo XI**_

Ninguno de los ancianos logró reaccionar.

No mediaron palabras en lo que siguió después. Hiroki resopló, frunció el ceño, y con todo el autocontrol de que era capaz, tomó a Kagome en sus brazos, con cuidado, y la llevó él mismo hasta su recámara.

Una vez que le perdieron de vista, Yoko y Rioko, liberaron al fin el aire que habían estado conteniendo, y volvieron a respirar. Se miraron el uno al otro como buscando razones que explicaran lo que había pasado momentos antes, y se sintieron estúpidos por no tener la más mínima idea de nada.

Rioko hubiera esperado un estallido de cólera por parte de su señor, y Yoko pensó que nada más había pasado, porque la muchacha estaba dormida en medio de la escena, pero que lo peor aún estaba por venir. Una gota de frío sudor le corrió por la espalda haciéndolo estremecer. Interiormente se debatía entre desaparecer del castillo tan rápido como el físico se lo permitiera, o decir sencillamente toda la verdad y esperar que Hiroki fuera en realidad tan justo como su esposa afirmaba que era.

La youkai, como adivinando lo que su marido pensaba, le miró seriamente, pronta a regañarlo. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero Yoko se le adelantó.

—No me veas así que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, ¿has oído? — meneó la cabeza con pesar. Dio media vuelta en su lugar y comenzó a desandar el camino hacia los calabozos. La anciana youkai se le quedó viendo, desconfiada, y mientras se alejaba de ella, Yoko agregó sin voltear a verla: — Estaré trabajando. — Y desapareció escaleras abajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroki, enfurecido, pero nunca mal pensado, entró refunfuñando en la habitación de su huésped, cargando con ella. Claro que ese detalle no le molestaba en lo más mínimo... pero lamentablemente no era lo único que tenía en mente por esos momentos. Él no era de los que se dejan llevar, pero para ser francos, en ese preciso instante, nada le hubiera gustado más.

La depositó sobre la cama, tal cual estaba. No le extrañó que su sueño fuera tan profundo, estaba acostumbrado a las mañas de Yoko, e intuía que su magia había tenido bastante que ver en todo aquello. Se aseguró de que la muchacha yaciera en una posición cómoda, acomodó bien la almohada bajo su cabeza, y le quitó el calzado. Luego, movió con sigilo uno de los sillones que había en la habitación y lo ubicó a un lado de la cama, se acomodó en él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y nada más se la quedó viendo, en silencio, muy tranquilo.

Antes que hacer cualquier averiguación, esperaría a que ella despertara y se lo dijera todo. ¿Por qué habría ido a ver al prisionero?

Bueno, en realidad se le ocurrían varias razones para justificar semejante actitud, lo que no le dejaba tranquilo era el modo en que lo había hecho. ¿Por qué sencillamente no se lo había pedido? Él la habría complacido de buen grado, no tenía porqué hacerlo a escondidas.

La idea de que ella aún le tuviera miedo lo enfurecía. Más que nada porque todo el tiempo había estado esforzándose en demostrarle que no tenía porqué temer. Y no podía dejar de confundir esa extraña sensación que le llenaba poco a poco el pecho, con la de rechazo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo, y recobró parte de su calma habitual. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con la tierna imagen de la joven, profundamente dormida. Qué suerte que nadie más estaba ahí para verlo, porque al observarla, la mirada se le llenó de ternura, y en sus labios se dibujó una mueca demasiado parecida a una sonrisa. Claro que no le importaba que ella lo descubriera en esa actitud, pero nunca permitiría que alguien más lo hiciera. De ser así, le arrebataría la vida al infortunado en un tris...

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ...Nada menos que en matar... y sin una razón que lo justificara... Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Tenía que deshacerse de semejantes pensamientos, y cuanto antes mejor. ¿Cómo pretender que "ella" confiara en él si comenzaba a comportarse como un asesino? De ninguna manera podía permitirse eso. Sabía muy bien que a los humanos les aterrorizaba esa faceta de los demonios, y había aprendido muy bien a controlar los instintos, sólo que... estaba algo falto de práctica...

Kagome se revolvió entre las sábanas. Había tenido un sueño espléndido, sumamente reparador, y ahora la cálida luz diurna que se colaba por entre las cortinas la acariciaba gentil provocándole un agradable despertar.

Giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar de lado, de espaldas a la enorme ventana de la habitación. Se estiró tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo, volvió a relajarse, y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Al descubrir la figura de Hiroki, parpadeó un par de veces como buscando una confirmación, luego esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

A Hiroki lo invadió la calidez, apoderándose de cada fibra de su cuerpo. La sensación era conocida, pero su recuerdo estaba ya tan lejano, que bien podría haber pensado que era un sentimiento completamente nuevo y desconcertante.

—Hiroki... — dijo Kagome en un susurro, — ¿fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí? — Mientras decía esto, había comenzado a incorporarse.

El youkai asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. — ¿Porqué fuiste a escondidas a ver al prisionero? — Inquirió sin preámbulos, tratando de enfocar la mente en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el rostro soñoliento y gentil de la joven.

—No me escondía... es sólo que la curiosidad me asaltó a mitad de la noche y no quería molestar a nadie...

—Hiciste mal. — Observó poniéndose serio. — Podría haberte atacado...

—Pero no lo hizo. — Lo cortó Kagome. — Ni siquiera lo intentó, y tampoco lo intentó ayer cuando casi le matas... — Se detuvo a mitad del discurso, alertada por el rumbo inesperado que iban tomando sus palabras. Estaba tomando parte por un desconocido... Claro que Hiroki también lo era, bueno, en realidad todos lo eran en esos momentos, pero lo más extraño era que no conocía una buena razón para que su tono se volviera duro con alguien que no hacía más que tratar de complacerla. Bajó la mirada unos segundos, aspiró hondamente y prosiguió, ante la mirada inquisitiva del taiyoukai. — Lo siento, yo no quise... no sé por qué, pero siento que dice la verdad.

—¿La verdad? — Inquirió maquinalmente. En esos momentos sentía curiosidad por lo que aquél sujeto pudiera haberle dicho, pero para ser sinceros, el tono que empleara Kagome momentos antes, lejos de disgustarlo, ofenderlo o herirlo, lo había complacido hondamente. Se había mostrado desafiante, prácticamente regañándolo, y esa era la prueba de que había recobrado parte del espíritu, la valentía y... el descaro que había sabido intuir en ella. No, no le temía en lo absoluto, y estaba dispuesta a discutir con él si fuera necesario.

—Anoche platicamos, él dijo que había venido a buscarme, o más bien a rescatarme. Dijo que había estado buscándome durante días. — Hizo una breve pausa para observar el semblante magníficamente calmo del youkai. — Dice conocerme, y me llamó Kagome.

Hiroki hizo un gesto de entendimiento. — ¿Y no trató de escapar? — Preguntó a continuación arqueando una ceja.

—Claro que sí, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Me pidió ayuda, pero no creí conveniente prestársela.

—¿Y porqué no lo ayudaste? — La estaba poniendo a prueba, y Kagome lo sabía, pero consideraba que él estaba en su derecho, al menos en esos momentos, así que decidió conceder respuesta a cada pregunta que él le hiciera.

—Porque no sé quién es... — Dudó por unos instantes, y luego se corrigió. — Aunque tal vez sí lo sepa, sólo que no lo recuerdo...

Hiroki sonrió para sus adentros, y extendió una mano lentamente hacia el rostro de la joven para acariciar sutilmente una de sus mejillas. Ella había caído una vez más en la confusión, y si bien su sinceridad lo complacía, también se sintió culpable por ponerla a prueba.

Kagome alzó la mirada sin comprender, y entonces la sonrisa interior de Hiroki, por fin asomó a sus labios, cálida, extraña, sutil, una mezcla de complacencia, disculpa y frialdad al mismo tiempo. Aquél gesto no hizo más que aumentar la confusión de la muchacha, entonces él comprendió que debía traducir el gesto en palabras para que ella pudiera comprenderlo. — Perdóname. — Dijo con voz grave. — Soy el amo de este castillo, pero no tengo poder para exigirte nada. Eres mi invitada porque así lo he decidido, pero en realidad no me debes nada. Eres libre de quedarte o de irte cuando te plazca, y si no quieres responder a mis preguntas, pues no lo hagas.

—No quiero ser malagradecida...

—No te confundas. — La interrumpió y luego continuó con voz aterciopelada y sumamente calma. — Aquí el agradecido soy yo, aunque no lo entiendas. Ya te dije alguna vez que no hago nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Créeme que con el sólo hecho de quedarte, me doy por bien pagado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha emergió del letargo y poco a poco fue cobrando consciencia de su cuerpo. Se sentía pesado, y por alguna extraña razón, no conseguía alzar los párpados. El suyo también había sido un sueño apacible, agradable, y aunque por alguna razón sentía que tenía que despertarse por completo cuanto antes, una parte de sí se negaba a hacerlo, como encantada con aquel dulce sopor.

Aspiró hondamente para luego soltar el aire de sus pulmones con un suspiro que bastante se asemejaba al ronroneo de un gatito. Estiró brazos y piernas y volvió a inhalar el aire de aquel lugar. Se percibían los olores de humedad y moho, que en un principio no habían sido demasiado fuertes, pero conforme el tiempo transcurría iban ganando terreno haciendo al aire circundante irrespirable.

El malestar fue tal que aquel agradable sopor desapareció como por arte de magia.

—Kagome... —El sonido de su voz se pareció demasiado a un gemido. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso ese maldito de Yoko lo tenía hechizado otra vez? No... Carraspeó e intentó aclararse la garganta. —Kagome...

Una risilla hizo eco desde la penumbra.

—No malgastes tus fuerzas, cachorro. —Inuyasha reconoció entonces la voz del anciano youkai.

—Yoko, maldito...

—Shhh... ¿Por qué será que los cachorros jamás escuchan a sus mayores? —Su pequeña y arrugada figura asomó de entre las sombras. Su expresión era sobradora y a la vez inocente. —Mira, —siguió diciendo—, hay una "regla" que debes de respetar por sobre todo, si es que en verdad quieres llevarte a la chica, y esa es: "Harás caso a Yoko, porque él sabe lo que hace". ¿Comprendes? —Alzó los brazos enseñando las palmas, indicándole al hanyou que no intentara interrumpirle. —No, no, no, no... Lo que digo es verdad. ¿Qué prueba quieres? Ya has visto que no puedes enfrentarte a mi amo; si no eres rival para mí, mucho menos para el señor Hiroki.

—Él...

—Él fue quién te dejó inconsciente de un solo golpe, cachorro. —Cruzó los brazos a sus espaldas y comenzó a andar por la "habitación" dando grandes zancadas, con aire reflexivo. —La verdad es que te sobrestimé, y esa debilidad tuya echa por tierra buena parte de mi plan original, aunque... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso...

—¿Es que puedes pensar, anciano?

Yoko le dirigió una mirada fulminante. —¿Sabes? Yo podría dejarte aquí sin más...

—Viejo... ¿Por qué no dices cuál es tu plan?

—La chica...

—Kagome.

—Kagome, eso es. Ella trató de ayudarte a escapar anoche.

—No lo hizo, ella no me recuerda.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es la misma humana a quién buscabas? —Inquirió con mala intención.

—Oye... —Gruñó Inuyasha. Los puños apretados hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas.

—De acuerdo. —Accedió el youkai. —Después de todo, me importa bien poco que ella sea o no quién dices que es, y mucho menos lo que tengas pensado hacer con ella. Eso sí, siempre y cuando lo hagas bien lejos de este castillo y de Hiroki; ninguno de los dos querrá estar cerca de él si a la humana llega a pasarle algo, créeme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El amo protege a la humana porque le recuerda a alguien más. Él sabe que no es ella, pero aún así no le importa, ¿puedes entender eso? —Ante la mirada atónita del hanyou, Yoko meneó la cabeza y soltó una risita amarga. —No, claro que no puedes comprender nada de todo esto. Yo apenas si logro hacerme a la idea. —Suspiró y relajó los hombros. —Verás, mi insensato e incapaz, Hiroki ha estado posponiendo un viaje desde hace tiempo... ha estado esperando a alguien que ya no está entre los vivos, pero se niega a partir sin tener pruebas de ello.

—Y Kagome...

—Tu "adorada" Kagome es idéntica a la persona que mi amo Hiroki espera.

Inuyasha no supo qué decir. No se decidía ni a quejarse ni a preguntar por qué o para qué Hiroki esperaba a alguien igual a Kagome.

Yoko sonrió.

—Tu amiga no es prisionera en este castillo. Ella permanece aquí por propia voluntad, así que si quieres llevártela, entonces tendrás que convencerla para que lo haga.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso si ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella?

—Ah... Ahí es dónde debes empezar a tomar en cuenta lo que yo te diga, al pie de la letra. Tienes que ganarte la confianza del amo, y déjame decirte que en ese aspecto, tu amiga nos está ayudando mucho, y sin darse cuenta...

—¿Podrías hablar claramente por una vez en tu vida, viejo?

—Escúchame cachorro, y pon toda tu atención: Has despertado la curiosidad de la chica, y eso es muy importante para mi plan; ahora sólo debes saber comportarte para que Hiroki te deje acercarte a ella libremente, ya que si no te ganas su confianza, entonces nunca dejará de vigilarte. —Aguardó a que Inuyasha asintiera en señal de comprensión antes de continuar. —Y otro punto importante es que llames su atención; mi amo está tan interesado como la chica en averiguar su pasado, así que no estaría mal que dejaras caer, como al pasar, unos cuantos indicios acerca de su verdadera identidad, sobre todo en lo referente a la Esfera de las Cuatro Almas…

Éste último comentario llamó verdaderamente la atención de Iniyasha. ¿Qué demonios sabía ese viejo de la Perla de Shikon? ¿Y cómo es que sabía que Kagome estaba relacionada con la joya?

—¿Qué sabes tú de la Perla de Shikon? —inquirió alzando la voz.

—¡Ah…! Veo que al fin empezamos a entendernos… —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa— pues verás, la cosa es así de simple, muchacho, "tu" chica llegó al castillo de mi amo inconsciente, tal y como ya te había dicho, pero resulta que traía con ella algunos fragmentos de esa joya…

—¿Y qué fue de ellos? ¡Contesta de una vez!

—Mi amo los tiene —fue su escueta respuesta.

Sin duda alguna el viejo youkai estaba jugando un juego psicológico formidable. Ahora que el hanyou sabía que su chica estaba, al menos relativamente, en buenas manos, tenía que buscar algo más que despertara su interés y, francamente, no le había costado demasiado descubrir qué era. ¿Y cómo habría podido ser de otro modo, si aquella maldita joya era la obsesión de tantos? Él mismo se incluía entre los codiciosos que andaban detrás de semejante tesoro… ¡Y cómo le gustaría hacerse con él…! O que de buenas a primeras su amo lo tuviera entre manos, le daba lo mismo, puesto que Hiroki se consideraba lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con cualquiera que se le antojara, y la verdad era que no estaba muy desacertado en su apreciación.

No, Hiroki no necesitaba utilizar nada más aparte de su fuerza innata para derrotar a sus enemigos… tal vez un poco de sangre fría no le vendría nada mal, pero en lo que a fuerza concernía, no había más que agregar, de modo que, "tal vez" no le molestaría obsequiar a "su fiel servidor" con la joya de Shikon, ¿o sí?

—¡Ah…! Con que esas tenemos… Así que después de todo tu amo no es tan fuerte…

—¡Qué más quisieras tú! —le espetó Yoko, con visible desprecio— para tu información, el señor Hiroki no necesita esa perla para derrotar a nadie, y mucho menos a un ser inferior como tú.

—¿Entonces, para qué quiere los fragmentos que tenía Kagome?

—Mira, mejor te dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas. ¿No te parece que ya estamos bastos de sandeces, cachorro? ¿O es que tienes alguna meta que alcanzar?

A Inuyasha le faltaba muy poco para comenzar a echar humo por las orejas. Ese viejo le tenía realmente harto, pero no le quedaba más opción que llevarle la corriente… al menos hasta que lograra salir de aquella hedionda celda.

—Madito Yoko… —gruñó el hanyou,— ¡Di de una buena vez lo que ibas a decir!

—Está bien, está bien… —murmuró impaciente,— La cosa es así; a mi amo no le interesa en lo más mínimo la perla de Shikon, pero le preocupa que tu amiga tenga en su poder esos fragmentos porque teme que la hubieran atacado para quitárselos, ¿comprendes?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Muy bien. Entonces lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: Yo veré de convencer a mi amo de que eres inofensivo para la humana así te dejará salir, y tú procurarás comportarte con tranquilidad y respeto, así podrás convencer a tu chica de que debe marcharse contigo de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué la quieres lejos de tu amo?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. ¡Tú sólo preocúpate por tu chica!

—¡Kagome no es "mi" chica, anciano!

—Mhm… eso dices, pero ni tú te lo crees… —Dejó caer las palabras como monedas en un cuenco vacío, y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían fuera de las catacumbas del castillo. ¿Qué no era su chica? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pobre ingenuo… Lo dejaría rumiar su frustración durante un buen rato, entre tanto vería de trabar cierta "amistad" con la humana.

Inuyasha se quedó de una pieza, rígido y con el rostro teñido de todos los colores imaginables. ¡Maldito viejo entrometido! ¿Qué sabía él de su relación con Kagome?

Se dejó caer en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño horriblemente fruncido.

No podía confiar en Yoko, de ninguna manera. Y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Kagome. ¡Por Kami, ya no podía con la frustración! Kagome era "su" responsabilidad; le había prometido a la familia Higurashi que cuidaría de ella y que se encargaría de que ella regresara a su casa sana y salva…

Y lo iba a cumplir, aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kegome estaba inclinada sobre la barandilla, mirando hacia la nada, oscura y fría, de una noche sin estrellas, como todas las que había visto desde que se había despertado en el castillo de Hiroki.

Era curioso, pero así como no recordaba haber visto estrellas durante la noche, tampoco recordaba haber visto el día. Claro que el alba había llegado en repetidas ocasiones con su usual puntualidad, pero los días eran realmente cortos allí, y también era cierto que sólo había podido adivinar la luz que brillaba fuera del castillo, o sentir su calor al colarse por las ventanas, pero nunca la había visto en el exterior.

Lo cierto era que desde entonces su preocupación por recordar quién era apenas si le había dejado tiempo para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Sin ir más lejos, los períodos de intensa luz y de oscuridad que se alternaban en el interior del castillo eran algo preocupante, pero por alguna razón nunca se había atrevido a hacer preguntas al respecto…

De repente una presencia conocida se le sumó en la terraza e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la misma que la sorprendía un sinnúmero de veces cada día, esa que ya había comenzado a inspirarle confianza, además de respeto… Porque lo cierto era que lo respetaba enormemente, si bien no estaba muy segura de por qué.

Hiroki se aproximó a Kagome con su andar parsimonioso y etéreo, y se inclinó a su vez sobre la barandilla tan cerca de ella que la joven podía sentir su calor con intensidad abrumadora. Luego, su voz profunda y solemne rompió el silencio: —¿Qué te atrae entre la oscuridad? ¿Acaso puedes distinguir algo?

—No, en realidad no puedo ver más que siluetas que saltan de un lado a otro con demasiada rapidez…

—Son tus pensamientos los que toman forma en esa oscuridad… pero no te preocupes, porque sólo tú puedes llegar a distinguirlos, después de todo te pertenecen.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Entonces no hay extrañas criaturas saltado entre las ramas de los árboles allí abajo?

—No. —Aseguró él, magnánimo.

Kagome sólo suspiró, un tanto decepcionada.

—Pues me gusta pensar que sí las hay —sentenció por fin.

—Está bien.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes y luego Kagome por fin miró a Hiroki, lo estudió con detenimiento, cada uno de sus rasgos era la viva imagen de la perfección, se veía adulto pero joven, despreocupado pero dotado de innata elegancia… Y no había que ser muy observador realmente para darse cuenta de que también era poseedor de una fuerza, tal vez, demasiado grande.

Él sabía que ella lo miraba casi con descaro, sabía de la curiosidad que despertaba en la joven, y aún así conservaba el silencio y la apostura con paciencia infinita. ¿Cuándo comenzarían las preguntas? ¿Cuándo acabaría de ganarse su confianza? Tenía que reconocer que ya no faltaba mucho, y cuando eso sucediera se lo contaría todo, le abriría su corazón y correría al fin el riesgo de partir… si es que ella quería acompañarlo…

—Dilo —le ordenó de repente.

El rostro de Kagome se tiñó de un color carmesí furioso. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y procuró recobrar la compostura.

—Sabes que puedes preguntar lo que sea —la animó él con tono más benevolente.

—Yo… esto… —balbució la muchacha, —me preguntaba si realmente ha sido de día hoy.

El taiyoukai esbozó una sonrisa y a continuación clavó su mirada en el rostro de ella. —Eres muy observadora… No, no ha habido día realmente… aquí siempre es de noche.

—¿Entonces la luz…?

—La luz que has visto es sólo producto de la magia. Antes de que tú llegaras no habíamos tenido necesidad de crear los días, pero comprendo que los humanos se morirían si tuvieran que permanecer en las sombras, ¿no es así?

—Todo esto ha sido…

—Ha sido por ti —declaró escuetamente. —Aunque lamento mucho no poder hacer lo mismo aquí afuera, aún si en esos jardines no hay nada agradable que pudieras llegar a ver.

—¿Y qué hay realmente allí, además de oscuridad?

—Los que alguna vez fueron mis dominios… —declaró con pesar, —sólo que hoy están desiertos, muertos, ya que todos mis súbditos partieron para cumplir con su destino.

—Me imagino que el señor permanece en su castillo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Eso es cierto, pero sólo en parte… Yo ya he cumplido con mi gente, he hecho todo lo que debía hacer, y sé que ellos están bien…

—¿Y por qué te quedas?

—Porque espero a alguien.

Hiroki dijo esas últimas palabras con tanto sentimiento que Kagome sintió que una suerte de nudo se le formaba en la garganta y la dejaba casi sin respiración. Ya lo sabía… Sabía que la persona a quien Hiroki esperaba era esa a quien ella se parecía tanto… ¿Pero por qué tenía que afectarle tanto que él la hubiera confundido con alguien más? ¿Era por él, o por el simple hecho de ser un mero recuerdo, una confusión?

—Quieres decir que esperas a esa persona que se me parece…

—La verdad es que ya no.

—¿No? —balbució la muchacha.

El taiyoukai meneó ligeramente la cabeza en gesto negativo al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en los ojos de una muy aturdida Kagome. —Todos se fueron hace ya demasiado tiempo… Yume era humana, no puede estar aún con vida, ¿entiendes?

—Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué te quedaste aquí tanto tiempo?

—Por los recuerdos, supongo. —Volvió a recargarse en la barandilla y dejó que su mirada se perdiera una vez más en la nada. —No hay nada ahí afuera que me importe lo suficiente como para dejar este castillo, —suspiró, cansado, —pasaron tantas cosas desagradables en el exterior… Todos los recuerdos gratos están aquí, tras la oscuridad de esta fortaleza, y así como tú puedes ver tus pensamientos saltando de un lado a otro en esa oscuridad de los jardines, yo también puedo ver los míos, ¿comprendes ahora?

—Un poco… En realidad no —se sinceró ella. —No entiendo por qué… ¿Acaso no extrañas la vida que tenías antes?

—¿Extrañas tú la tuya?

—No es lo mismo, yo no puedo recordar nada de ella, en cambio tú…

—Créeme, ha pasado tanto tiempo que apenas si recuerdo lo que era mi vida antes de… antes de que fuera como es ahora.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kagome se sintiera triste, pero ese sentimiento no era tan simple como la conmiseración para con un ser al que apreciaba de veras, sino algo mucho más profundo e íntimo, como si en realidad se tratara de un sentir compartido, de un dolor compartido. Sí, ella sentía parecido. Tal vez demasiado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiroki enarcó una ceja, mientras sopesaba las posibilidades, pensativo y serio. —Dime, Yoko, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Claro que sí, señor. Es más, por el momento no se me ocurre ninguna otra manera de ayudar a la muchacha a recuperar sus recuerdos.

—¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que ese hanyou dice la verdad?

—Señor, —replicó con semblante ofendido ante las dudas de sus amo, —tengo mis métodos… y usted bien lo sabe. Ese hanyou tiene un sincero… interés por la muchacha, y hasta donde he podido indagar, tal parece que existe una suerte de compromiso entre ellos, algo que no le permite a él dejarla desprotegida… no sé si soy muy claro.

—Por supuesto, Yoko. —Asintió al taiyoukai que no estaba muy seguro de sus sirviente, ya que se sabía sus tretas de memoria. Sin embargo, si lo meditaba con algo más de sangre fría, lo que el anciano le decía no era algo demasiado inverosímil. Todas aquellas bien podían ser ciertas, y tal vez aquél hanyou fuera una criatura inferior, débil, pero mal que le pesara por sus venas también corría sangre de demonio, y en consecuencia, algún concepto de la lealtad debía reconocer.

Se incorporó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Sabía que semejante actitud le ponía a Yoko los nervios de punta… Eso, en ocasiones, hasta se le hacía divertido… _"De acuerdo"_, pensó, _"¿por qué no seguirle el juego a Yoko?"_.

Hiroki podía ser benevolente, y en ocasiones, hasta un poco blando con aquellos a quienes apreciaba, pero no era tonto, y sabía que el fin último de sus sirviente era el de convencerlo que Yume jamás regresaría para así poder dejar el castillo y con él, la maldición que los había agobiado tantos años. Sólo que Yoko no sabía que Hiroki había asimilado la realidad desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y que si había decidido permanecer en sus dominios, era porque no tenía interés en nada más.

Muchas veces Hiroki se había preguntado acerca de las razones que tendría Yoko para permanecer a su lado, para tratar de salvar su alma cuando él mismo no soportaba el martirio, y siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión: que su sirviente era, as u pesar, demasiado leal; o que, simplemente, al igual que su señor, no concebía otro estilo de vida.

"_¡Ah, Kagome…! ¡Gracias por haber llegado a nuestras vidas…! ¿De qué estaría ocupándome ahora si no estuvieras tú aquí?"_

—De acuerdo —soltó de repente con su tono más solemne. —Puedes dejarlo salir de su celda para que hable con la muchacha, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes dejarlo a solas con ella, ¿has comprendido? Si llega a hacerle algún daño, te hago a ti responsable directo, y sabes muy bien lo que eso implica, Yoko.

—Sí señor, por supuesto. —Yoko hizo una sencilla reverencia, se excusó, y acto seguido dejó el salón. Un sudor frío le perlaba la frente, y una indefinida sensación lo recorría de pies a cabeza de sólo pensar que pudiera llegar a estar equivocado.

Presuroso recorrió los pasillos hasta las catacumbas.

Muy bien, como fuera el plan estaba en marcha. Nada más esperaba que aquél imbécil de Inuyasha se supiera comportar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuará...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Notas de la autora:_**

¡Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia! Ya sé que hace una vida que no actualizaba, pero es que este año ha sido muy complicado para mí. El ritmo de la facultad no tiene ninguna comparación con el del colegio secundario, y la verdad es que apenas si tuve tiempo para hacer otra cosas que no fuera estudiar y presentar exámenes. TT Encima de todo mi PC se echo a perder definitivamente, de modo que perdí casi todos mis archivos y estuve unos cuantos meses haciendo mis tareas en la computadora de mis padres, no apta para "perder el tiempo" escribiendo estas historias…

En fin, les pido a todos mil disculpas, y espero que de todos modos sigan leyendo este fic, y me dejen su review, aunque sea para tirarme tomatazos.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios: _**darkangel, karina, uriko, paola, kaoru-chan17, kittychan, padilla, Gaby, Juli-chan, kendra duvoa, Shibby One, Shojorranko, Rosalynn, kala**... _y especialmente, muchas gracias por los ánimos a **_ASUMI-CHAN_**, espero que tu "búsqueda de los fragmentos" haya concluido exitosamente .

¡Que tengan todos un 2005 magnífico, que escriban y lean mucho, que los _Reyes Magos_ los traigan incontables regalos, y que, sobre todo, se diviertan un montón!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Leyla.

P.D.: ¿Que le ha pasado a esta web? Por más que he intentado durante un buen rato que este post quedara bien, no lo ha conseguido... TT Nada más espero que cuando alguien lo lea, se entienda. Gomen masai si no ha quedado del todo bien...


End file.
